A Night To Remember
by AmbrolleignsGurl
Summary: Randy has his ideals when it comes to sex that is until Kylie comes along and makes him question them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy he owns himself. I only own my oc so please don't sue. On to the story and enjoy my lovlies.

Randy couldn't contain the smile that formed on his face as he made his way through the curtain backstage. He had won his match but that wasn't why he was smiling , after his victory he posed on the corner and that's when he spotted her she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen he knew that he had to have her no if's and or buts. As he made his way to his locker room he stopped a security guard and gave him the discription of the girl and told him to take her to his bus that he would be out there shortly. After that he headed to his locker room and took a quick shower and dressed. He grabbed his things and headed to his bus once there he saw her and just couldn't help the breath and shudder that escaped him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked up to her.

" Hi I'm Randy nice to meet you. " Said Randy as he stuck his hand out to her.

" Hi Randy 'sex on legs' Orton I'm Kylie nice to meet you. " Said Kylie as she shook his hand.

Randy couldn't help but blush at Kylie's compliment. He really did't think he was sex on legs but excepted the compliment anyways. He opened the door to his bus and led Kylie inside and into his room. He put his things down and took her by the hand and sat her down on the bed next to him. He brushed her hair over her ear as he leaned in and kissed her. At first Kylie was taken aback but gave in. Kylie moved her hands down and grabbed at the hem of Randy's shirt and tugged it up as she kissed him. Randy pulled back and lifted his arms so that Kylie could take his shirt off. Once Kylie took his shirt off he latched his lips back on hers as they continued to make out.

Randy moved his hands down and grabbed at the hem of Kylie's shirt pulling it up and taking it off tossing it to the floor. Randy laid her back on the bed as he continued to kiss her. He made his way down her neck and down to her chest where he laid kisses between her breasts. He then kissed down her stomach until he got to the top of her pants. Randy unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down. He slipped his hand into her pants and rubbed her panty clad mound eliciting moans from Kylie.

" Oh god Randy don't stop that feels good. I feel like I'm on fire. " Said Kylie as she bucked her hips.

At those words Randy pulled back and stopped what he was doing. It hit him like a ton of bricks this was Kylie's first time with a guy. That was the one thing he didn't do , virgins were a no no in his book he had his beliefs when it came to that and he wasn't going to break them now. Kylie sat up and looked at Randy wondering what was wrong with him.

" Randy what's wrong? " Asked Kylie as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Randy unclasped her arms from around his shoulders and turned to face her not knowing how to explain to her what was bothering him. After a few minutes and deep breaths he came out straight and asked her what was running through his mind.

" Kylie I want you to be honest with me are you a virgin? " Asked Randy as he looked her straight in the eyes.

" Yes Randy I'm a virgin is that a bad thing? " Asked Kylie.

" Yes it's a bad thing Kylie I don't sleep with virgins that should be saved for someone who can give you the promise of staying around forever. " Said Randy as he held his head in his hands.

Kylie grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her as she spoke.

" Randy I don't care about saving my virginity for someone who can promise me they'll stay around forever. I want to give you my virginity , I want you to take it , to make me feel like a woman. " Said Kylie as she moved her hand down and pulled Randy's hard on out of his sweatpants.

Randy bit his lip as he tried so hard to fight against his desire and giving into Kylie. Kylie moved her hand up and down his hard on as she nibbled on his neck and ear eliciting moans from Randy.

" Please Kylie this isn't right you're first time should be special with someone you love and who loves you. " Said Randy as he leaned his head against hers.

" Randy please don't deny me , I want this , I want you." Said Kylie as she got down on her knees and took Randy's hardened member in her mouth.

Randy lost all coherant thoughts and gave in to his desire and kylie. He knew he would regret this later but right now it felt so damn good and he didn't want it to stop. Randy wrapped his fingers in Kylie's hair as she sucked him off. Kylie alternated between her mouth and hand as she pleasured Randy. Randy felt the warmth and coil building up in the pit of his stomach. He knew his orgasm was fast approaching and he didn't want to cum just yet. Randy wanted to be buried inside of her when he did so he decided have her stop what she was doing.

" Kylie that feels good. But I need you to stop , I don't want to cum yet. " Said Randy as he pulled her off his hardened member.

He pulled her up and kissed her as he laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her as he continued to kiss her. He pulled back and gazed down at her lust filled eyes and plump red lips as he soaked in her beauty. Randy the laid kisses down her neck to her chest where he unhooked her bra. He took her bra off and tossed it to the side. He leaned in and took one nipple in his mouth while he played with the other. Kylie couldn't help but moan. It felt so good , her nerve endings were on fire and sensitive.

" Randy that feels so good please don't stop. " Said Kylie as she dragged her nails through his short hair and scalp.

" Baby just wait until I get to you're mound I am going to have you screaming my name and begging for more. " Said Randy as he continued to play with her nipples.

Once Randy had her nipples hard and erect he made his way down to her waist where he hooked his fingers in her jeans and pulled down her jeans tossing them to the floor along with the rest of her clothes. Randy cupped her mound in his hand and realized that she was wet he could feel it through her panties and that turned him on even more.

" Damn baby you're wet and I haven't even touched you here yet. " Said Randy as he rubbed her.

" Randy baby I can't help it. I am so hot turned on and bothered for you. " Said Kylie as she bucked her hips.

Randy hooked his fingers in Kylie's panties and pulled them off tossing them to the side. He parted her legs and licked his lips as he saw that she was hairless and smooth. That was the way Randy liked it. He parted her folds and smirked at how wet and pink she was. He could just imagine how sweet she tasted. He leaned in and licked her swollen nub of pleasure eliciting moans from Kylie.

" Oh god Randy that feels good what are you doing to me? " Asked Kylie as arched her back.

" Nothing Kylie baby just making you feel good. " Said Randy as he continued to lick her swollen nub.

Randy stopped what he was doing and brought his finger up to Kylie's lips. Kylie took his finger in her mouth and sucked on it until it was nice and wet. Randy pulled his finger out and brought it down to her opening. He slowly pushed his finger into her opening as he thrusted it in and out of her as he went back to licking and sucking her swollen mound. Kylie moaned as the pleasure and sensation washed over her. Randy continued to suck her nub as he thrusted his finger in and out of her.

" Oh god Randy I'm going to cum. " Said Kylie as she met Randy thrust for thrust.

Randy pulled away and stopped what he was doing he didn't want her to cum yet. Kylie out of frustration sat up and looked at Randy like what the hell. He had half a mind to grab him and pull him down to finish what he started.

" What the hell Randy why did you stop? " Asked Kylie.

" I stopped because I don't want you to cum just yet. " Said Randy as he licked his lips and went back to sucking her swollen nub.

Randy latched back on to her swollen nub and thrusted his finger back into her opening. He hooked his finger up so that it pressed against her bundle of nerves. Kylie felt an overload of electricity flood over her. She fisted the sheets as her body trembled uncontrolably. All these things were hitting her all at once her mind was clouding with unbelievable pleasure.

" Oh fuck that feels so fucking good. Don't stop go faster harder. " Said Kylie as she rode his finger and mouth nonstop.

Randy couldn't help but smirk as he watched Kylie fall apart underneath him writhing ,

moaning and groaning. It made Randy harder if possible. It was like a work of art. Randy liked to think that he was a master at orally pleasing women but even more so when he fucked them thoroughly.

" Oh god yes I'm cumming shit. " Said Kylie as she came.

Randy continued to suck her swollen nub and pressing her bundle of nerves as she rode her orgasm to completion. Randy pulled back as he watched Kylie's eyes roll back and tremble as she came down from her orgasmic high. He felt mighty proud of himself. He stroked his hard on as he waited for Kylie to calm down he was in no rush he wanted to drag this out as long as possible because he wanted it etched in his brain.

" That was an amazing toe curling orgasm. I didn't think it could feel that good. " Said Kylie as she got herself together.

" Baby are you ready for me? " Asked Randy as he crawled up between her legs.

" Yeah just be gentle. " Said Kylie as she kissed him.

" Of course I will. " Said Randy as he kissed her back.

Randy pulled away and open his top side dresser bin and pulled out a bottle of lube. He popped the cap open and poured a generous amount on his hand. He lathered his hard on and kylie's entrance. He then tossed the tube of lube to the side as he positioned his hard on at her entrance. Randy felt kylie tense up underneath him and that worried him.

" Are you okay? " Asked Randy as he tried to calm her down.

" Yeah I'm sorry but go ahead. " Said Kylie as she locked her eyes with Randy's giving him the go ahead.

" Relax and take a few breaths okay. " Said Randy as he guided the tip of his shaft into her entrance.

Her tightness was unbelievable Randy bit his lip as he stilled himself he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her first time to be special. Kylie dug her nails into Randy's arms as she felt the tip of his shaft stretching her. She took deep breaths as she relaxed herself she knew that in doing that it wouldn't be as painful. Taking that as his que he continued to guid his shaft into her opening until he came to her hard barrier. He knew that this was going to be the tough part.

He looked up at Kylie and could see how tense she was so he leaned in and kissed her hoping that would calm her down. Without a moments thought Kylie wrapped her legs around Randy's waist pulling him into her burying him to the hilt. She arched her back as the burning tingling sensation washed over her. Randy was shocked he couldn't believe that Kylie had forced him all the way in her.

Randy leaned his head against hers as he regained his composure and staved off his orgasm. Kylie slowly gyrated her hips as she tried to get Randy to move.

" Dammit it Randy move that fat juicy shaft and make me your's. " Said Kylie as she continued to move her hips.

Randy didn't have to be told twice. He slowly thrusted in and out of her as he intertwined his fingers with hers. Kylie's back arched up as he continued to thrust faster and harder. It was driving Kylie crazy. He was hitting her sweet bundle of nerves everytime he thrusted into her. Kylie couldn't take Randy's thrusts so she arched herself up and rolled over so she was on top and he was on the bottom.

She brought her hips up and down his shaft as she rode him to oblivion. Randy gripped her ass as he met her thrust for thrust.

" Oh fuck kylie you're going to make me cum. " Said Randy as he clinched his teeth.

" I am too oh fuck. I love how you fill me up you are so big. " Said Kylie as she continued to ride him.

Before Randy could cum Kylie pulled off of him and laid down next to him on her stomach sticking her knees and ass up in the air. Randy sat up and moved behind her as he slipped back in side of her. He gripped her hips with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her up against him as he slammed in and out of her. Kylie leaned her head up to him and kissed him.

They were bothe drenched in sweat and all that could be heard were grunts and skin slapping skin. Randy started to feel the coil in his stomach as his orgasm approached. Kylie was right behind him. Randy slammed into her harder and faster as his orgasm hit him full force feeling her up with his warm essence , Kylie followed right behind him. They fell into the bed in a sweaty heap. They laid there for a few seconds as they regained their composure. Kylie leaned up and kissed Randy as she snuggled up to him. They were both spent.

" Are you okay Kylie? " Asked Randy as he looked down at her.

" Yeah I am totally okay that was the most amazing experience ever. Thank you Randy. " Said Kylie as she kissed him again.

" It was my pleasure. " Said Randy as he sat up.

Kylie followed shortly after. She wrapped a sheet around her waist and made her way into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and redressed herself. She put her hair in a messy bun as she sat down next to Randy who had his head down. Kylie put her hand under his chin as she lifted his head up to look at her.

" Randy I want you to know that you made me the happiest woman and that I don't regret this one bit and neither should you. " I will never forget this night ever. " Said Kylie as she kissed him again.

Randy kissed her back one last time before she went on her way. All the guilt he felt was gone. He to would remember this night forever. She stood up and grabbed her purse and made her way out of Randy's bus and life forever with a big smile knowing that she would always remember this night. As the night that Randy took her virginity away and made her a woman.

The End...

AN: I don't know why but I feel like this isn't the end of Kylie and Randy my muse won't leave me alone. I don't know if I should continue the story what do you guys think. If you want me to let me know. I have chapter.2 setup already. Anywho I hope you enjoyed loves and until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Later...

The days , weeks and months dragged on for Randy at every show that came and went he would stare out in the crowd hoping that he would spot her but no such luck. Kylie was stuck in his mind there was never a day that went by where he didn't think about her. He wanted to see her again even if it was just for a second. Yeah he had moved on with his life he had a girlfriend now but she wasn't Kylie. He would always compare her and that always led to arguments between them but he couldn't help it he had fallen for Kylie and he just couldn't get over her no matter how hard he tried.

Randy was in his locker room lacing up his boots getting ready for tonight. He had his fingers crossed hoping he would see Kylie. Randy closed his eyes and as he did so he began to relive that night with Kylie. He slid his hand down and pulled his growing erection out of his wrestling trunks and wrapped his hand around it as he stroked his hard on. As the images became intense he stroked faster and harder. At that moment he felt wet lips wrap around his hard on and it startled him. He opened his eyes and realized it was his girlfriend. He pushed her off and snapped at at her.

What the fuck are you doing? Asked Randy as he pulled his trunks back up.

Nothing baby what the fuck I was just trying to help you. Said Heather as she wiped her mouth.

I didn't fucking need youre help I was doing just fine. Said Randy as he slipped a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on.

You are thinking about her again arent you. What the hell is so special about her? Asked Heather as she threw his black wrist tape at him.

Why do you always have to assume I am thinking about her when I am jacking off or when I am not in the mood to fuck. I cant do shit without you accusing me. I am getting fucking tired of it. Said Randy as he put his wrist tape on.

Screw you Randy I am not assuming shit and you know it. Stop trying to make me look like the bad one here. You need to man up and admit that you still think about her. Said Heather.

You know what forget this shit I don't need to admit anything. I am out of here I don't need this shit. Said Randy as he walked out.

Randy was beyond pissed he just wanted to punch the shit out of something. Heathers constant nagging was driving him crazy. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking when he got with her. He had to admit that Heather kind of reminded him of Kylie or at least that's what he thought. Who was he kidding yeah he should have broken up with her but he liked her so that's why he stayed in the relationship.

Randy made his way to catering and grabbed a water bottle as he decided what he wanted to eat. He eventually settled on a tuna salad. He served himself and sat down to eat.

Hey man mind if I join you? Asked John as he sat down at the table.

No man. Said Randy as he took a bite to eat.

So um not to be nosy or anything but whats going on with you and Heather? Asked John.

Nothing why? Asked Randy.

Your screaming and yelling was heard down the hall and it messed with my mojo. Said John.

Sorry about that man it's the same shit as always. Said Randy as he took a sip of his water.

Look Im not trying to intrude or anything but if youre not happy why don't you just end it. Its obvious that you are still hung up on Kylie. Said John as he clasped his hand on Randys

shoulder.

I'm not hung up on her man. Why does everyone keep saying that. It was a one night stand and that's it damn. Said Randy.

Whatever dude you keep telling yourself that. Said John as he got up and grabbed his stuff and left.

Randy knew that John as well as Heather was right. He was hung up on Kylie but he just couldn't admit it. Once Randy finished eating he made his way back to his locker room. He breathed a sigh a relief when he noticed that Heather wasn't there. He just didn't want to deal with her right now. He plopped down on the floor and did his usual warm up routine before the show started.

The night went on as usual. Finally it was time for Randys match he made his way to the gorilla position and waited for his music to come on. A few minutes later VOICES blared on and Randy made his way out. As he strode down the walk way he looked through the crowds on each side hoping to spot Kylie but she was not there. He then stepped into the ring and onto the corner post where he looked in the crowd again for Kylie with no such luck.

Randy got down and his match got under way. After a few pin falls Randy got the win over Kane. After being named the winner he jumped out of the ring and went around shaking hands with the fans and giving autographs. In the midst of doing that Rand looked through the crowds of people hoping to spot Kylie but yet again no such luck. Once he finished greeting the fans he made his way to the back.

So did you find her? Asked Heather as she followed Randy to his locker room.

Really Heather not this shit again. No I did not find her because I was not looking for her. Said Randy as he plopped down on the chair.

Do you really think Im that dumb. I was standing by the curtain and I saw you looking through the crowds for her and even more so when you were greeting the fans. You are so pathetic. She doesn't care for you , you were just a one night stand something she could brag about to her friends that she seduced and bedded the almighty Viper Randy Orton. Said Heather.

Randy literally went off the hinge at Heathers comments. He stood up knocking the chair back as he made his way towards Heather. He got in Heathers face as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He could feel the venom flare up in him and when it did you didn't want to be around him he was like a psycho or at least that was how people who knew him described him.

You don't know shit about what happened that night and you sure as hell don't know a damn thing about Kylie. So I suggest that you keep you're damn mouth shut about shit you don't know and doesn't concern you. Said Randy.

Randy knew that what Heather said about Kylie wasnt true because it would have been all over the wrestling dirt sheets and tumblr like all of his other past one night stands he has had. His extracurricular activates always managed to get out but that never stopped him from having one night stands.

The hell it doesn't concern me. It does concern me because I am youre girlfriend and I have to put up with this shit so I will say what I damn well please. Said Heather as she stood her ground.

Well then if that's how you feel then we can just end us then. Because I am not going to stand for this shit. Said Randy.

Heather swallowed the lump that formed in her throat when Randy mentioned ending things between them. Yeah she loved him but wasn't in love with him. The only reason she was with him was because of the financial security he provided her and she sure as hell was not going to lose that. She decided that the best thing to do was to swallow her pride and apologize.

Baby Im sorry youre right it isnt any of my business. I wont bring it up again and I don't want us to break up I love you youre my soulmate my everything. Do you forgive me? Asked Heather as she held her breath waiting for Randy to answer.

Yes I forgive you but don't bring it up again. I promise that all my attention will be on you okay. I love you and I want this to work between us. Said Randy as he calmed down.

Heather jumped up for joy as she wrapped her arms around Randys neck and kissed him. Heather was going to do everything in her power to make sure Randy forgets Kylie and only have her in his mind and heart. Even if it meant playing dirty.

Randy at first froze but then gave in to the kiss. Randy couldnt help but notice that the kiss felt empty it felt foreign to him. He pushed that feeling to the back of his mind and tried to focus on the kiss but Kylie kept popping up in his mind. Who was he kidding he wasn't going to stop looking for Kylie or give up seeing her again even if it meant going behind Heathers back to do so. Kylie was engraved in his heart , soul , brain , blood and skin.

He wasn't going to give up until he found her and had her in his arms again. His Kylie.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn't a day that went by that Kylie didn't think about Randy or wondered if Randy thought about her. That day left an everlasting impression on Kylie mentally but mainly physically. But one thing for sure was that Kylie wouldn't change it for the world. Let alone regret it.

Kylie was sitting in her baby's nursery putting his baby clothes away. Yeah her baby , a few weeks later after that night with Randy she found out that she was pregnant. At first she was scared but then as the months dragged on she embraced it. Feeling her baby grow and move inside of her was just such an overwhelming feeling and joy.

" Girl my godson is hungry. " Said Andi as she handed Logan to Kylie.

Kylie slipped her spaghetti strap down and pulled out her breast allowing Logan to latch on which he did without a problem. She couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Randy. His blue eyes fair tan skin and black brown hair. Logan was like a spitting image of Randy his mini me.

" So are you ever going to tell me who Logan's father is. I mean he is three months old and you said you would tell me after he was born so out with it who is it? " Asked Andi.

Andi was Kylie's best friend and room mate and Logan's godmother and yeah she promised that she would tell her who the father of her baby was but she didn't want to deal with the unnecessary attention not just that Andi was a fan of Randy's and she knew that Andi would go off and run her mouth and that was something that she didn't want so she decided to lie for the time being or at least until she figured out whether or not she would tell Randy and then maybe go from there.

" Andi I don't know who the father is it was a drunken one night stand. When I woke up the next day the guy was gone. No I didn't get his name and yes I should have but I just wanted to get out of there and forget that it ever even happened. " Said Kylie hoping Andi would believe her.

" Kylie what were you thinking. Look you're my best friend but Logan needs his father. What are you going to do when Logan gets older and starts asking for his father because that is what's going to happen. " Said Andi utterly pissed and annoyed.

" Andi I don't know but when I cross that bridge I hope that I have it all figured out. " Said Kylie as she switched Logan to her other breast.

" God girl I hope so. I know what it's like to grow up without a father especially when you don't know who it is because you're mother was busy whoring it out. It doesn't feel good at all. " Said Andi as she wiped her tears away.

Hearing Andi's words and seeing her tears hit Kylie hard. She already knew what she was going to do. The WWE was coming to Tampa , Florida in three weeks for Monday Night Raw and she was going to be sitting there front row and center. She had purchased her tickets sometime ago when the WWE announced on tv that they were coming to Tampa. She just hoped that when she told Randy that it wouldn't backfire on her. But a part of her knew and felt that Randy would be angry with her for keeping this from him.

" Damn enough of this crying. I don't know about you but I'm hungry. " Said Andi as she wiped her tears away.

" Food sounds good , how about some Chinese food? " Asked Kylie as patted Logan's back.

" Chinese food it is I'll order in. " Said Andi as she went downstairs to order their food.

Once Logan burped Kylie put him down in his crib for a nap. She turned on his mobile as she thought about her trip to RAW in three weeks and seeing Randy again since their one night stand a year ago. A part of her was excited and looking forward to it while another part was scared and nervous. But she knew that she had to do this not just for her but for Logan. She just hoped she was doing the right thing and it wouldn't backfire on her.

" Baby boy in three weeks if all goes well you'll be meeting you're father I just hope that he doesn't hate me for not telling him about you. " Said Kylie as she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here is chapter 4 again I had to reload it I apologize for the issue so as a gift I will be posting two new chapters back to back either after SmackDown tonight or tomorrow. ortonswifey2 thanks for the heads up.

Three weeks later...

Kylie shot up out of bed as her alarm went off. She shut her alarm off and went into Logan's nursery. She was surprised to find him awake kicking his feet as he stared intently at his mobile in concentration. Kylie couldn't help but laugh as she noticed that he had Randy's stare. That look of " I'm about to strike and you won't see it coming " , yup he was a mini Viper in the making.

Kylie picked Logan up from his crib and went to Andi's room to see if she was awake. Kylie hoped she was so that Andi could watch Logan for her so she could get his bath ready.

" Andi are you up girl. " Asked Kylie as she knocked on the door.

" Yeah I'm up. " Said Andi as she opened her bedroom door.

" Can you watch Logan for me while I get his bath ready? " Asked Kylie as she handed Logan over to Andi.

" You know it. " Said Andi as she sat down on the bed with Logan

" Thanks girl also I need another favor that is if you are not busy later today. " Said Kylie.

" Nope I am free all day today why? " Asked Andi as she bounced Logan on her lap.

Kylie didn't know how to explain to Andi why she needed a favor without giving away that she had tickets to Monday Night RAW. So it hit Kylie that she could tell Andi she had a date and that she needed Andi to babysit Logan for her. She hated to lie to Andi but she had no other choice.

" Well I got asked out on a date and I said yes. So I was wondering if you could watch Logan for me. " Said Kylie hoping Andi would say yes.

" Yes I will watch Logan for you and about time you get yourself a man. But this man better love Logan and accept him cause he is a cutie. " Said Andi as sshe kissed Logan on the cheek.

" Okay let's not get to ahead of ourselves now. It's just a date that's all. " Said Kylie.

" Yeah a date that could lead to this guy being you're soulmate , husband and Logan's new daddy. " Said Andi with a big smile on her face.

" Girl you know that I don't believe in that soulmate stuff. " Said Kylie.

" Fine but he could be the one. " Said Andi.

" We shall see. " Said Kylie as she went to get Logan's bath Ready.

Kylie grabbed Logan's baby tub from the hallway closet and took it into the bathroom. She put it in the bathtub and washed it out. She then poured a little bit of Logan's baby bubble bath soap and filled his tub with warm water. Once Logan's bath was ready she grabbed his baby towel and went to go get him.

Kylie walked into Andi's room and stopped as she laughed watching Logan laugh as Andi blew raspberries in his belly.

" Andi sorry to cut the fun short but I got to take little man here for his bath. " Said Kylie as she took Logan from Andi.

" It's okay I'll get to have him all to myself later. " Said Andi as she plopped down on her bed.

Kylie undressed Logan and took his diaper off as she lowered him into his tub. Once in the tub Logan started to kick his feet as he splashed water around. Kylie grabbed Logan's baby body was and baby loofa and lathered him down.

Once she finished giving Logan his bath Kylie picked him up and wrapped him in his baby towel. She then went to his nursery where she laid him down in his changing table and dressed him.

She put baby powder on his booty and a fresh clean diaper. Kylie then put on his black RKO onesie , blue overalls and his socks and booties. She then spiked his hair up like Randy had his hair. By the time Kylie finished getting Logan ready he was fussy and irritated. Kylie knew he was hungry so she sat down in the rocking chair with Logan. She unbuttoned her pajama top and pulled her breast out so that Logan could latch on to it which he did.

" Tonight baby boy I'm going to see you're daddy and tell him about you and hope it all goes well. " Said Kylie as she brushed her fingers over Logan's head.

Kylie was freaking out about seeing Randy and telling him about their son. A lot of things were going through her mind. It was just overwhelming but she knew that she had to do this for Logan. But a part of her wanted to do it for her as well she wanted to see him again and be in his arms once again even if it was just a hug. Just thinking about seeing him again made her heart flutter.

Kylie was brought out of her thoughts by Logan getting fussy again so she switched him over to her other breast. Once she finished breastfeeding and burping Logan she took him out to the living room where Andi was and put him in his bouncer. Kylie checked to see what time it was and saw that it was only 10am so she decided to take a nap. She made her way upstairs and to her room and crashed out.

A few hours later Kylie popped out of bed freaking out. It was 2pm and she had less then two hours to get ready. She hurried up and jumped into the shower and showered. Once she was done she got out and got dressed. She put her hair up in a ponytail put her makeup and jewelry on. Once she was done she grabbed her jacket and purse and went out to the living room.

" Damn girl looking good but isn't it to early for your date? " Asked Andi.

" That's what I said when he called to tell me but he said that it was a surprise , something he wants to do before our actual date later tonight. " Said Kylie.

Kylie felt bad for lying to Andi but she had no choice at least for now. She just hoped that Andi understood when she told her the truth about Logan's father.

" Well in that case have fun but I want details when you get back. " Said Andi as she grabbed Logan from his bouncer.

" Of course you do and you know it girl. " Said Kylie as she bent down and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek.

Kylie grabbed the envelope and her keys and left. She got in her car and drove off to the arena for Monday Night RAW. A few minutes later she arrived and parked her car. She got off and made her way to the entrance of the arena where everyone was already making their way in. She handed her ticket to the security guard who scanned it and handed it back to her. She then made her way to her seat and sat down as she waited for the show to start.

A few minutes later Raw started and everything went off without a hitch. Kylie enjoyed every match that came and went. But it was finally time for the main event , Randy Orton vs John Cena. John came out first then Randy.

Randy strolled through the curtain and down the walkway and as he did so he looked around for Kylie until he spotted her.

There she was front and center and she looked beautiful as ever. Randy couldn't believe it she was there , she really was there. He made his way into the ring and posed in every corner before going to the center. He stood there and locked eyes with Kylie.

Kylie sat back and watched as the match got underway. It was a back and forth between Randy and John and until John got the three count and the win. Throughout the whole match Kylie was cheering Randy on. As Kylie stood up to follow everyone out a security guard stopped her in her tracks.

" Excuse me ma'am can you follow me please? " Asked the security guard as he escorted her to the back.

" Sure. " Said Kylie as she followed the security guard to the back.

The security guard took her to a secluded area of the arena and left her there while he went to let Randy know Kylie was waiting for him. Kylie just paced back and forth as she waited for Randy and thought about how she was going to tell him about Logan. At that moment she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

" Kylie. " Said Randy as she approached her.

Without a moments thought Kylie ran up to Randy wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Randy wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back. They continued kissing until the need for air forced them apart.

" I can't believe that your really here Kylie. There hasn't been a day that hasn't gone by where I haven't thought about you. I spent a whole year looking for you at every arena we performed at hoping I would see you again but nothing until now. But why now? " Asked Randy.

" A lot of stuff happened personal stuff that I needed to take care of. But believe me there was never a day I didn't think about you. You were there front and center. " Said Kylie as she kissed him again.

" I can't stop thinking about that night we spent together Kylie can you Ky? " Asked Randy.

" No I can't either but about that night I have something to tell you and I don't know how to tell you and that when I do you are going to be angry and you have every right to be. " Said Kylie.

" What , what is it and I doubt that I will be mad. " Said Randy.

" Randy we have... "

Before Kylie could tell Randy about Logan they were interrupted by someone calling for Randy. At that Kylie pulled away from Randy.

" Randy baby there you are I was looking for you. " Said Heather as she tucked her hand in his and kissed him on the cheek.

" Hi baby I'm sorry I was just meeting a fan. " Said Randy as he clinched his teeth in anger.

" Oh Im sorry baby. I'm Heather Randy's girlfriend nice to meet you. " Said Heather as she stuck her hand out to Kylie.

Kylie felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Randy had a girlfriend now she like a complete idiot. She just wanted to run and hide. She now this was all a big mistake coming here.

" Hi Heather I'm Kenzie Matthews nice to meet you too. " Said Kylie as she shook Heather's hand.

" So what was it you were going to tell me Kenzie? " Asked Randy as he tried to hold back his frustration.

" Um nothing just that it was nice meeting you and thanks for making my night Randy. " Said Kylie as she walked off.

Kylie ran out of the arena and got in her car and drove off as she teared. She figured that this was god's way of telling her that she wasn't supposed to tell Randy about Logan. That it wasn't meant to be. Meanwhile in the arena Randy felt his world crash on top of him. He had Kylie there again and Heather had to show up and ruin it.

Randy walked off pissed but now even more then ever he was determined to fined Kylie make things right even if it meant the end of him and Heather. He just hoped that when he found her that she would hear him out. He really did.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since Randy saw Kylie and he was on a mission to find her. He made a few phone calls and booked a flight to Tampa where he was certain that she lived. Hell or high water he was going to find her and fix things if she let him.

" So what time will you be landing? " Asked John.

" If all goes well eleven thirty in the am. " Said Randy as he threw his clothes in his suitcase.

" Alright man I'll be there. " Said John.

" Okay man I'll be seeing you in a few hours then bye. " Said Randy as he hung up his cell.

" Later dude. " Said John as he hung up his cell as well.

Randy was rushing to get everything together for his flight to Tampa which was set to fly out in an hour and a half. He didn't have time to waste so he just threw what was left into his suitcase , zipped it up , grabbed his ticket and headed out. He locked up his house and threw his suitcase in his car. Just as he was getting in his car to take off to the airport Heather pulled up. Randy was pissed off he didn't have time to deal with her so he figured he would just send her on her way back.

" Hey baby where are you going? " Asked Heather as she pecked him on the lips.

Randy sure as hell was not going to tell her what his plans were. She ruined them once he'd be damned if he let her do it again so he decided to lie. It wasn't her damn business any how what he did or didn't do , he was his own man. He figured that he would use the WWE as his cover. No harm no foul right.

" I have to fly out of town to do some promotional work for the WWE. " Said Randy as he tossed his backpack onto the passenger side seat of his car.

" Promotional work but why we had plans today remember. " Said Heather a bit annoyed.

Heather was right but Randy could care less there were things that were more important so Heather could wait. Finding Kylie was more important right now.

" Look Heather it was a last minute thing the WWE Superstar that was supposed to do the promotional work pulled out at the last minute so they asked me to fill in and I couldn't say no. " Said Randy trying to control his temper.

" Well I guess I can go with you then baby I have my bag so let's go then. " Said Heather as she went to grab her bag.

Randy literally lost it. Heather was out oh her damn mind if she thought that she was going to go. Randy was not having it , Heather was starting to smother him and it was starting to piss him off. It was like she always had to be with him where ever he went and he hated it so he was going to put a stop to it. Be damned the consequences.

" Heather you're not going so don't even bother getting your bag down. " Said Randy.

" What do you mean I'm not going I always go with you and that's not changing anytime soon. I am you're girlfriend and my place is at your side. " Said Heather.

" Your not going and I am not going to tell you again. You are going to stay here and when I need you I will call you now I have to go I am running late. " Said Randy as he made his way back to his car.

" The hell I am not going Randy. I am going whether you like it or not so deal with it. " Said Heather as she went to get in Randy's car.

Before Heather could open the door to get in Randy locked it. If Heather wanted to play then so could he. His patients was starting to wear thin he had to go and Heather wasn't helping matters.

" What the fuck Randy open the door. " Said Heather.

" No damn it. You are not going Heather so get your ass back in you're car and go home got it. I am not going to tell you again. " Said Randy as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

" Fuck you asshole. See if my ass is still around when you get back.

" Said Heather as she tossed her bag back in her car.

" Yeah whatever. " Said Randy as he got in his car and left.

Randy tried to regain his cool as he made his way to the airport. He hoped that he would make it on time to catch his flight. He was gunning it , flying through stop signs and red lights until he got to the airport. He pulled in , parked his car , grabbed his luggage and ran in to the airport and up to the check in line.

He handed his ticket to the attendant put his luggage on the baggage conveyor belt as he waited to be checked in.

" Here you go sir have a good and safe flight. " Said the attendant as she handed Randy his ticket back.

" Thank You. " Said Randy as he made his way through the tunnel and boarded his flight.

Randy tossed his carry-on bag into the compartment and plopped down in his seat as he waited for the plane to take off. A few minutes later the plane took off. Randy laid back and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep but he couldn't. All he could think about was seeing Kylie again even if it was only for a little. He would take whatever he could get.

Eventually Randy fell asleep thinking of Kylie. A few hours later Randy was being roused from his sleep. He opened his eyes to yell at the person to leave him alone when he saw that it was the stewardess.

" Sorry to bother you sir I just wanted to let you know that we just landed at Tampa International Airport. " Said the stewardess.

" Oh okay thank you. " Said Randy as he stood up and grabbed his

carry-on bag from the compartment.

Randy made his way out of the plane and through the tunnel to the luggage claim where John was waiting for him.

" You made it man I didn't think you would. " Said John as he helped Randy with his luggage.

" I almost didn't dude. " Said Randy as he followed John to his car.

" Why what the hell happened? " Asked John.

" As I was heading out Heather showed up and she wanted to go with me but I told her no so we got into it and by her words I think she dumped me. " Said Randy.

" What do you mean by her words she dumped you? " Asked John.

" She said fuck you asshole and see if her ass is still around when I get back but she always says that when we fight and when I get back there she says she's sorry she loves me and doesn't want to lose me so it's whatever. " Said Randy as him and John got in John's car and took off.

" Relationships I tell ya. So what is it you need me to help you with?" Asked John.

" Well I need you to help me find Kylie. I know that you have some friends that are police officers and I was hoping that they could help too." Said Randy.

" Really so are you finally going to admit that you have it hard for her?" Asked John.

Randy knew he had no way out of this but he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He was head over heels in love with Kylie since the day he met her. It was love at first sight there was no denying it anymore.

" Yes John you win I am utterly head over heels in love with her okay. I didn't want to accept it but I just can't get her out of my head or my heart. I was just kidding myself when I said that it was just a one night stand when in reality it was much more so will you help me or not man?" Asked Randy.

" Yeah man I will help you so what is it exactly that you need?" Asked John.

" I just need to know where Kylie lives. I am pretty sure that she lives here in Tampa I just don't know where." Said Randy.

" How do you know that she lives here?" Asked John.

" Because a few weeks ago I saw her at the arena here where Monday Night RAW was held." Said Randy.

" Okay then do you know what her last name is because that would help a lot in finding her." Said John.

" Matthews at least that's what she said." Said Randy.

" Kylie Matthews that shouldn't be a problem." Said John as they pulled into his friend's house.

" Why are we here I thought we were going to the police department?" Asked Randy.

" My friend isn"t a police officer anymore he is retired but he works as a private investigator and that is just as good." Said John.

" Okay let's do this." Said Randy as he stepped out of the car with John.

They made their way up to the front door and knocked. A few minutes later John's friend opened the door and let them in.

" Hey man what's up?" Asked Michael.

" Yo Mike my friend Randy here needs help finding a chick and I told him you could help." Said John.

" So Randy is there a particular or should I say an important reason why you want to find her?" Asked Michael as he waited for Randy's explanation.

Randy didn't want to have to go into detail about why he wanted to find Kylie but he knew he had to if he wanted Michael to help him find her. So he sucked it up and spit it out.

" Well about a year ago I met this girl her name is Kylie and we hooked up. It was just supposed to be a one night stand but I fell in love with her and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. But a few weeks ago I saw her again and it didn't end up well. My girlfriend showed up and ruined it. Kylie wanted to tell me something but didn't get to so since then I've been on edge wanting to now what she wanted to tell me so can you help me find her?" Asked Randy.

" Usually I don't do this because of them crazy ass stalkers out there but since you're John's friend I'll do it. So what is her full name?" Asked Michael as he grabbed a pen and paper to write it down.

" Well all I know is her first name and last name , which is Kylie Matthews." Said Randy.

" Okay is that all you know?" Asked Michael.

" Yeah that's all I got. Like I said it was a one night stand , we didn't exchange pleasantries. Though I wish we had because I really regret it now." Said Randy.

" It's alright we'll make do with her name but I can't promise you anything." Said Michael as he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

A few minutes later the person on the other side picked up.

" Hey this is Mimi how can I help you?" Asked Mimi.

" Mimi it's me Michael I need a favor this is off the books." Said Michael.

" Okay Michael no problem what favor do you need?" Asked Mimi.

" I need you to do me a search on a woman I need you to find me everything you can on her. Her name is Kylie Matthews she resides here in Tampa and that is all I have. So can you help me?" Asked Michael.

" Yeah it's not much to go on but it's never stopped me before. Just give me a few minutes." Said Mimi as she went to work.

" Call me when you get something." Said Michael as he hung up.

" So how long is it going to take?" Asked Randy who was very impatient.

" Not long she is very good at what she does trust me." Said Michael as he sat back and waited.

" I'm sorry for being such a pest it's just that I am on a time constraint. I have to go back to work in two days and I don't have time to waste." Said Randy.

" No worries I understand. So would you guys like something to drink a beer perhaps?" Asked Michael.

" Yes please." Said John.

Michael got up and went into his kitchen and grabbed some beers and made his way back into the living room. He handed Randy and John their beers and sat down to wait for Mimi to call back.

A few minutes later Michael's phone went off so he answered it.

" What have you got for me Mimi?" Asked Michael.

" Well I found a Kylie Matthews she is twenty-three years old I have a picture would you like me to send you a picture before I send the rest of the information just to be sure?" Asked Mimi.

" Yes please just to be certain that she is the one we are looking for." Said Michael.

" Okay let me snap a picture and text it to you." Said Mimi.

" Alright then." Said Michael as he waited for the picture.

A few seconds later Michael got the text with the picture and showed it to Randy in hopes that , that was who he was looking for.

" Randy is this her?" Asked Michael as he showed Randy the picture.

Randy looked at the picture and couldn't believe it he was looking at Kylie. It was her , she was so beautiful Randy couldn't wait to see her again.

" Yeah man that's her . You found her so now what?" Asked Randy.

" Now I have Mimi send me her info and then the rest is up to you." Said Michael as he sent a text to Mimi to fax him the info on Kylie.

" Wow man she is beautiful now I see why you fell for her." Said John.

" Yeah and I'm going to see her again." Said Randy with a big smile on his face.

As if on cue Michael walked in with a file in his hand and handed it to Randy.

" Here you go man." Said Michael as he handed Randy the file.

" Thanks man ." Said Randy as he took it and went through it.

As Randy went through the file he was stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing it couldn't be. There was a birth certificate for a baby named Logan Keith Matthews who would be five months old now and listed as his mother was Kylie. Randy couldn't believe it he had a son , honestly he didn't know what to feel. One thing though Kylie had some explaining to do but more then anything he wanted to see his son.

" Are you okay man?" Asked John.

" Yeah um can we get out of here?" Asked Randy.

" Sure. Michael thanks for everything man how much do I owe you?" Asked John.

" Don't worry about it do I told you it's on the house." Said Michael as he saw them off.

Randy and John hopped in the car and took off. All Randy could think about was seeing Kylie and his son. He just hoped Kylie wouldn't deny him his son. He would just have to find out and hope for the best.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since Kylie saw Randy. Since that day all she did was mop around or stay locked in her room with Logan. Finding out Randy had a girlfriend hit her harder than she thought it would.

"Girl open up you can't stay locked up in there forever." Said Andi as she knocked on the door.

Kylie just wanted to be left alone but she knew Andi was right. This wasn't healthy for her or Logan so she decided to come out of her room. She opened the door and stepped out with Logan in arms.

"Kylie what the hell happened on you're date?" Asked Andi as she sat on the couch with Kylie.

"Andi I don't want to talk about it okay , I just don't." Said Kylie as she zoned off.

"Nope sorry not gonna happen. I'm not going to stop bothering you until you tell me what happened. Talking about it will help." Said Andi as she kept picking and prodding.

After a while Kylie gave into Andi and decided to tell her everything that happened just not the actual truth. A little white lie.

"My date was going great until his girlfriend showed up. I really liked him I saw a future with him , Logan and me but boy was I wrong. He played me like a fool Andi and I feel so stupid." Said Kylie as she wiped away her tears.

Kylie knew that she was lying when she said that Randy played her for a fool but it felt that way. But she couldn't be mad , she really didn't bother to look for him. So she couldn't blame him. If anything she was blaming herself but it was easier blaming Randy.

"What an ass I can't believe he did that. Girl what's his number I need to give him an ear full." Said Andi as she went to grab Kylie's phone.

"Andi what are you doing? I don't have his number anymore I deleted it as soon as I got home from my date." Said Kylie hoping Andi would believe her.

"Oh man I wanted to tear him a new one oh well. Look Kylie there are plenty of guys out there okay." Said Andi as she hugged Kylie.

"Thanks girl but I think I'm just going to stick to the single life. It's much better anyways." Said Kylie.

"Whatever you say girl. Well I'm going to head out Josh is waiting for me so I probably won't be back until tomorrow. But if you need anything call me alright." Said Andi as she headed out.

"Thanks girl but I'll be okay. You have fun though okay." Said Kylie as she closed the door and locked it.

Kylie laid Logan down in his play peen and decided to lay down on the couch to watch t.v. while Logan napped. Kylie laid there flipping through the channels until she settled on something to watch. As she laid there watching Criminal Minds she fell asleep.

At that moment she was brought out of her sleep by unrelenting knocking on her door. She thought Andi had forgotten her keys so she got up and answered it. As she did so she couldn't believe Randy was standing there she was beyond shocked. After a second she shook her shock off and asked him what he was doing here.

"Randy what are you doing here?" Asked Kylie.

"Well if you let me in I could tell you." Said Randy as he waited for Kylie to let him in.

"Oh right sorry come in." Said Kylie as she let Randy in.

Randy made his way in and as he went to sit down on the couch he noticed that Logan was in his play pen sleeping. He wanted to bend down and pick him up but he knew that he needed to let Kylie tell him about Logan. So he sat down on the couch with Kylie.

"So um how did you know where I live?" Asked Kylie.

"I asked a friend for help to track you down because I needed to see you to try to explain to you what went down at the arena a few weeks ago." Said Randy.

"Randy what's there to explain you have a girlfriend and that's all there is to it. So just leave it at that." Said Kylie.

"I'm sorry Ky but I can't leave it at that because it's not what you think but that's besides the point. I'm here mainly because you wanted to tell me something so what was it you were going to tell me?" Asked Randy as he waited for Kylie to tell him about Logan.

"Nothing Randy there was nothing to tell you really." Said Kylie.

Randy didn't want to blow his lid but he wasn't going to give up on getting the truth from Kylie one way or another.

"Kylie please I know you were going to tell me something that day and I want to know what it is please I'm begging you." Said Randy as he kept looking at Logan.

Kylie couldn't help but notice that Randy kept looking at Logan. She couldn't help but wonder if Randy suspected that Logan was his.

Randy couldn't take Kylie's silence anymore so he spoke up.

"Kylie is he mine?" Asked Randy as he knelt down to pick up Logan.

"Um no I'm watching him for a friend." Said Kylie as she bit back her tears.

"Please don't do this to me Kylie. I missed out on too much. I want to be in his life." Said Randy as he held Logan in his arms.

Kylie couldn't hold it in anymore. She knew that Randy deserved to know the truth.

"Yes Randy he's yours. It happened that night." Said Kylie as she wiped her tears away.

"Why Kylie , I had a right to know about him. To be in his life , and you took that from me." Said Randy as he unleashed everything that he was feeling.

"Randy I'm so sorry okay what more do you want from me?" Asked Kylie as she wiped her tears away.

"What I want Kylie you can't give me back. Hearing his heartbeat for the first time , feeling him kick against your belly , watching him grow inside of you. Putting his nursery together , being at every appointment but most of all Kylie being there seeing my son being born and cutting the cord." Said Randy as he broke down crying while he held Logan in his arms.

Kylie knew Randy was right he deserved to know to be there for everything. She felt so bad and she wouldn't blame Randy if he never forgave her but they had an agreement and she was going by it. Kylie hoped that Randy would understand that it was what he wanted after all right. That's what Kylie kept telling herself to justify her actions.

"You're right Randy and I'm sorry okay. But we made an agreement that it was a one night thing no strings attached remember. You said that you couldn't give me the promise of staying around forever and I was giving you what you wanted." Said Kylie.

"Yeah I know but a baby changes everything. I had a right to know Ky , I had a right." Said Randy.

"I know that there is nothing I can do to make this right but you have to know my pregnancy wasn't an easy one. I Almost miscarried twice." Said Kylie.

"Damn it Kylie that's why you should have told me so that I could have been there for you." Said Randy as he felt his frustration build.

" I know Randy but please don't hate me okay. If you don't ever forgive me that's fine." Said Kylie as she sat down next to Randy.

"Kylie I don't hate you and there's nothing to forgive if anything I'm just angry and hurt okay , what's done is done. I know now and that's all that matters." Said Randy as he flashed her a smile.

Kylie felt relieved now that everything was resolved. Now they had another matter to fix so Kylie decided to address it head on.

"So um about that kiss I am sorry if I had known you had a girlfriend I would have never done that." Said Kylie as she leaned her head on Randy's shoulder.

Randy didn't really want to think about Heather at all. She was the least of his worries right now. The only thing on his mind was Kylie and Logan.

"Don't worry about it I don't even want to think about that right now. So what is our little guys name?" Asked Randy as he bounced Logan on his knee.

"Our little guys name is Logan Keith Matthews." Said Kylie.

"Logan Keith I love it we are just going to have to change that Matthews to Orton." Said Randy.

"Yes we are." Said Kylie as she watched father and son bonding.

As Randy sat there bonding with Logan he began to get fussy and irritated. Kylie knew that it was Logan's feeding time so she decided to take him from Randy.

"Um is he okay did I break him?" Asked Randy as he began to freak out.

"Yeah he's fine he's just hungry." Said Kylie as she took Logan from Randy.

"Okay so where is his bottle at so I can feed him?" Asked Randy as he got up.

"Oh um he isn't bottle feeding yet." Said Kylie as she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her breast out.

Kylie brought Logan close to her breast as he latched on to her nipple. Randy just sat there with his mouth wide open as he watched Kylie breast feed Logan.

It was so hot. As hard as he tried not to he was getting turned on. He knew it was wrong but his hardening dick was saying otherwise. He clapped his hands over his erection so he wouldn't freak Kylie out. But unknown to Randy Kylie could see him struggling to cover himself from the corner of her eye. All of these thoughts were running through her mind.

"Randy do you want to come upstairs with me to put Logan down?" Asked Kylie hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah of course." Said Randy as he adjusted his painful straining hard on.

Once Kylie finished feeding Logan her and Randy made their way upstairs to Logan's nursery. Kylie put Logan down on his changing table and changed him. She put on a fresh clean diaper and his teddy bear footy pajamas. Once she was done dressing him , she wrapped him up in his baby blanket and laid him down in his crib.

Kylie then grabbed Randy by the hand and dragged him out of Logan's room closing the door behind her. As he went to talk Kylie locked her lips with his kissing him passionately. Randy wrapped his arms around Kylie's waist as he kissed her back with just as much passion. When the need for air became necessary they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry Randy I know it's wrong but I want you , I want you to fuck me into the mattress." Said Kylie as she kissed down his neck.

Randy didn't have to be told twice. He picked Kylie up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Which one is you're room?" Asked Randy as he kissed her back.

"It's the one on the left." Said Kylie as she went back to kissing Randy.

Randy made his way into Kylie's room as he continued to kiss there he laid down on the bed with her as they continued to make out. Needing to breathe they pulled apart again.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard baby you're going to be screaming my name." Said Randy as he took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

At Randy's words Kylie felt herself getting wet with anticipation. She had missed this , missed Randy.

"I can't wait." Said Kylie as she leaned in and kissed Randy.

As Kylie and Randy kissed Kylie moved her hands down and unbuckled Randy's pants and pulled out Randy's hardened member and stroked it making Randy moan. Randy moved his hands down and ripped Kylie's shirt open sending the buttons of her shirt flying. Kylie helped Randy take off what was left of her shirt and tossed it to the floor as well.

Randy kissed down Kylie's neck and down to her perky breasts where he stopped. Randy didn't have the patients to unlock her bra so he did what he did best.

"I'm sorry Ky but this has got to go." Said Randy as he hooked his fingers in the front of Kylie's bra and ripped it open.

Randy pulled off the remnants of Kylie's bra and tossed it to the floor.

"Hey Randy that was my favorite bra." Said Kylie with a pouty smile.

" I'll buy you another one." Said Randy as he leaned in and took Kylie's right nipple in his mouth.

As Randy sucked and nibbled on Kylie's nipple he used his hand to twist and tweak her other nipple making Kylie moan and groan.

"Oh fuck that feels good." Said Kylie as she arched her back.

Randy then switched to her other nipple and continued the torture. He then moved down and kissed her stomach and then down to her waist where he unbuttoned her pants and tugged them off. Randy then parted Kylie's legs and got in between them. He leaned in and kissed her inner thighs as he rubbed her clothed mound.

Kylie bucked her hips trying to make Randy go faster and harder but he wasn't budging and it was pissing her off.

"Damn it Randy I'm not in the mood , can we speed this up please?" Asked Kylie as she went to pull her panties off.

Before Kylie could pull her panties off Randy grabbed them and tore them off as well and tossed them to the floor.

Before Kylie could say anything Randy leaned in and licked Kylie's mound causing her to shudder.

"Oh god yes right there." Said Kylie as she clenched the sheets in her hands.

As Randy continued to lick Kylie's mound he slipped two fingers into her opening and thrusted them in and out. Kylie thrusted her hips matching Randy thrust for thrust trying to get Randy's fingers in deeper and deeper.

Kylie felt the tingling warm sensation building up in her stomach. Kylie knew that her orgasm was approaching.

"Randy I'm going to cum." Said Kylie as she dug her nails in Randy's scalp.

To get her going Randy hooked his fingers up and pressed against her bundle of nerves which sent Kylie over the edge.

"Oh fuck I'm coming." Said Kylie as she came.

Randy continued to suck her swollen nub and pressing her bundle of nerves as she rode her orgasm to completion. As Randy went to pull up Kylie grabbed him and pulled him down locking her lips with his tasting herself on his lips.

Kylie wrapped her legs around Randy's waist and rolled them over so that Randy was on bottom and she was on top. Kylie continued to kiss Randy as she made her way down his neck and to his chest. Kylie took one nipple into her mouth as she played with the other. She continued her torture on his other nipple until they were hard pebbles. She then made her way down his stomach and to his hardened member that was laying on his six pack. (AN: Yes I know Randy doesn't have a six pack anymore but a girl can dream.)

Kylie licked her lips as she leaned in and licked all the way from his balls all the way up to the tip. She took the tip of Randy's hardened member in her mouth and sucked on it while she used her hands to stroke the rest of his hardened member. She alternated between her warm mouth and hands. Randy felt the coil in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was about to cum but he didn't want to just yet so he pulled Kylie off of him and kissed her.

Randy then rolled them over so that he was on top and in between Kylie's legs. Kylie and Randy continued making out until she felt the tip of Randy's member poking at her entrance so Kylie pulled back and held Randy's hips back as she regained her composure.

"Ky what's wrong?" Asked Randy as he freaked out hoping that Kylie wasn't regretting this.

"Nothing um do you have a condom? I'm not on birth control because I'm breast feeding Logan and I don't think we are up for baby number 2 yet." Said Kylie hoping that she didn't ruin the moment.

Randy scratched his head as he realized that he didn't have any condoms on him. So another idea crossed his mind which he hoped that Kylie would be okay with.

"No but I can pull out before I'm about to cum." Said Randy.

Kylie debated that idea for a minute before she decided against it. She knew there was to many risks and she didn't want to take them.

"I'm sorry Randy but that is a big risk to take. Although my room mate might have some." Said Kylie.

"Room mate?" Asked Randy as he looked puzzled.

"Yes room mate and her name is Andi. Her boyfriend sometimes stays here." Said Kylie as she kissed him.

"Oh okay." Said Randy relieved.

"Here let me go look and see if she has any." Said Kylie as she stood up and put her robe on.

"Okay then." Said Randy as he got comfortable.

Kylie left and made her way into Andi's room. She remembered that when she walked in on Andi and her boyfriend she saw Andi grab a condom from the ceramic vase on her dresser so she put her hand in and thanked her lucky stars when she felt a pile of them. She grabbed a few and made her way back to her room where she found Randy stroking himself waiting for her. Kylie slipped her robe off and quietly made her way back into the bed as she put her hand on top of Randy's startling him.

"So did you find any?" Asked Randy as he leaned up and kissed her.

Kylie opened up her hand and let the condoms fall on the bed next to Randy. As Randy went to grab one Kylie stopped him.

"Let me do it Randy." Said Kylie as she took the condom and tore it open.

Randy just laid back and let Kylie do her thing.

Kylie straddled him and took his hard on and stroked it a few times before she rolled the condom down on his shaft. After putting the condom on Randy's shaft she crawled on top of him so she was straddling him. She lifted herself up and lined Randy's shaft to her entrance and sunk down on it until he was fully buried inside her.

"Oh fuck Ky your so tight." Said Randy as he placed his hands on her hips.

"There hasn't been anyone else since you Randy." Said Kylie as she lifted her hips and sunk back down on Randy's shaft.

Hearing Kylie tell him there was no one else after him made him feel good sending a tingle down to his shaft making it jump inside Kylie.

"And there won't be anyone else." Said Kylie as she continued to ride Randy.

Randy snapped his hips up meeting Kylie thrust for thrust moving his hands up to cup Kylie's breasts.

"Oh fuck I'm going to cum." Said Kylie as she came.

Kylie collapsed on top of Randy as her orgasm washed over her. Randy had yet to cum so he rolled them over so that he was on top and Kylie at the bottom. He lifted himself up as he slipped out of her. Randy grabbed Kylie's legs and put them over his shoulders as he slipped back inside her opening all the way to the hilt.

"Oh fuck yeah right there." Said Kylie as she moved her hips trying to get Randy to move.

Randy grabbed Kylie's hips and kept them in place. He wanted to drag this out because he didn't know when he would be able to be like this with Kylie again.

He carefully pulled out leaving the tip in and slammed back in. Randy alternated between fast and slow. Feeling himself on the edge he put Kylie's legs down and pulled out of her.

"Ky turn over and get on your hands and knees." Said Randy as he stroked himself.

Kylie positioned herself as Randy asked sticking her ass up in the air. Randy positioned himself behind her and smacked her ass a few times before slamming back into her.

"Oh fuck." Said Kylie as she clenched the blankets.

Randy thrusted in and out as he lifted Kylie up to kiss her. Kylie wrapped her arm around Randy's neck as she kissed him back.

All that could be heard was skin slapping skin and sweaty bodies rubbing against each other.

"Oh fuck Randy I'm going to cum." Said Kylie.

"Me too Kylie me too." Said Randy as he wrapped his hand around Kylie's neck and pumped faster and harder.

"Shit I'm coming." Said Randy as he continued pumping into Kylie riding his orgasm out.

Kylie followed shortly there after with her orgasm hitting her full force. They both collapsed in a heap in each other's arms as they tried to regain their composure.

"That was wow." Said Randy as he pulled his condom off tossing it in the trash and wrapping his arms around Kylie.

"Yeah it was." Said Kylie as she drifted off to sleep.

"I...I Love you Kylie." Said Randy.

All Randy got was a groan which told him that Kylie was asleep and didn't hear him. So much for that Randy thought. Randy leaned in and kissed her on the forehead as he to fell asleep without the worries of what tomorrow would bring.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Kylie started to freak out as she tried to move. She opened her eyes and realized that it was Randy she couldn't help but smile she thought that last night was a dream but found that it wasn't. Kylie carefully lifted Randy's arm as she turned to face him. As she lay there watching him sleep she couldn't help but notice how angelic and sexy he looked. She carefully sat up and leaned up to kiss him so as not to wake him. As she continued to stare at him she could help but feel guilty for what her and Randy did the night before but it felt so right. She knew what she was about to do next was wrong but she did care she wanted to share one last moment of passion with him.

Kylie slowly pulled the sheet down as she made her way down to Randy's semi hard member and grabbed it and slowly started to stroke it as she elicited a groan and moan from Randy. She then leaned down and took tip of his member in his mouth and slowly started to suck on it bringing Randy to full hardness. Randy started waking up as the pressure on his member started getting stronger.

Fuck Kylie that feels good don't stop. Said Randy as he dragged his fingers in Kylie's hair.

As Kylie sucked on his member she moved her hand down and fondled his balls.

Randy gripped the sheets and bucked his hips as he felt the warmth and coil in his stomach. He knew that he was about to cum and he did want to just yet he wanted to be inside of Kylie so he pulled her off his hardened member and brought her up to him and kissed her tasting himself on her.

Ky I want you to ride me. Said Randy as he kissed her again.

Kylie grabbed a condom off the floor , ripped it open and rolled it onto Randy's hardened member then gave it a few strokes. Kylie then leaned up and straddled Randy as she sank down on his hardened member. Kylie started grinding her hips as Randy tweaked her nipples sending waves of pleasure through her body. Randy continuously snapped his hips up as he meet Kylie thrust for thrust. Randy grabbed Kylie by the waist and rolled over so that he was on top and Kylie was on the bottom. He moved his hands up and grabbed Kylie's face on the sides as he pulled out and slammed back into her lifting her up off the bed.

Oh fuck yes harder Randy. Said Kylie as she leaned in and bit his lip to muffle her moan.

Randy lifted her leg and put it over his shoulder as he continued to slam in to Kylie who was rubbing her clitoris for double stimulation.

Fuck Randy I'm going to cum. Said Kylie as she continued to rub her clitoris.

Me to baby cum with me. Said Randy as he continued to slam into Kylie as he came with Kylie following behind him.

Randy collapsed on Kylie as he tried to catch his breath. Kylie and Randy just laid there sweaty and sticky kissing and rubbing up against each other as they came down from their climax.

Kylie I...I love you. Said Randy as he continued to kiss her.

At those words Kylie froze up and pushed Randy off of her. She knew it was wrong and it couldn't be not now not ever. Randy was taken aback by Kylie's reaction he really didn't understand what was going on did she not feel the same way.

What did I say something wrong? Asked Randy.

Kylie grabbed her robe and put it on as she began to talk.

You can't love me Randy you have a girlfriend and you love her okay. There will never be an us okay yeah we have a kid but that's it. I...I...I don't love you it was just sex it was then and it was now. Said Kylie as she paced back and forth avoiding Randy's eyes.

Randy grabbed her by the arms and stopped her and forced her to look him in the eyes.

I don't for one damn second buy that you don't love me because I know you do. I felt it when we fucked and I saw it in your eyes and I see it now. You love me Kylie just as much I love you and you know it. Said Randy as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Randy please stop you are making it harder then it has to be I don't... Said Kylie as she was interrupted by Logan's crying.

Kylie breathed a sigh of relief and quietly thanked Logan for making the save.

I have to get Logan he needs me. Said Kylie as she went to get Logan.

Before Kylie could take a step Randy stopped her and decided to go and get him instead.

I'll go get him he's my son too. Said Randy as he left to go get Logan.

Just as Randy was making his way into Logan's room he got smashed in the head knocking him down to his knees as he screamed.

What the fuck! Yelled Randy as he held his head in his hands trying to figure out what was going.

Open hearing Randy scream Kylie bolted out of her room and went to see what was going. She flipped on the hallway light and found Randy on his knees holding his head and Andi standing there in shock. Kylie ran up to Randy as she yelled at Andi.

Oh my God Andi what the hell did you do? Asked Kylie as she checked Randy over and found that he had a gash on the side of his forehead.

I'm sorry I thought it was an intruder he was going into Logan's room I didn't know I swear. Said Andi as she continued to freak out.

Kylie ran in to Logan's room and grabbed a onesie and put it to Randy's head to try and stop the bleeding. Kylie knew that she had to take Randy to the hospital because it was clear that he needed stitches.

Randy meet my roommate Andi , Andi meet Randy. Said Kylie as she introduced them.

I'm I'm so sorry. I thought I thought. Said Andi who seemed to still be shaken up.

It's okay you did't know said Randy as held Logan's onesie to the side of his forehead.

Andi please go check on Logan for me I have to go change because Randy needs to go to the hospital. Said Kylie as she got up and went to her room.

Kylie grabbed Randy's clothes off of the floor and threw them out to Randy so that he could get dressed.

I am so sorry I didn't know, wait your WWE superstar Randy Orton. Said Andi as she walked out with Logan in arms.

Yes nice to meet you under these odd circumstances. Said Randy as he stuck his hand out to her.

Nice to meet you too. I'm a big fan by the way. But wait how do you and Kylie know each other? Asked Andi as she sat down on the couch with Logan.

Before Randy could answer Kylie dashed down the stairs and grabbed her purse and keys.

Andi I'll tell you everything when I get back just watch Logan for me please. Said Kylie as she pushed Randy out through the front door following behind him.

Kylie and Randy got in her car and took off to the hospital. The drive there was quiet and very awkward neither one saying anything or even looking at each other. A few minutes later They arrived at the hospital. Kylie pulled in and parked. Kylie and Randy got off and made their way into the emergency room and up to the admitting desk. Kylie was frustrated because there was no one at the desk and Randy seemed to be getting woozy. So she slammed her hand on the desk to get someones attention.

Excuse me we need some help over here like now. Said Kylie frustrated.

Kylie I don't feel so well. Said Randy as he passed out on the floor.

Kylie freaked out and started screaming for help.

I need help somebody help me please! Yelled Kylie as she held Randy's head on her lap.

Kylie was getting desperate and pissed it seemed like no one was even bothering to come and help her. Finally after a while of Kylie screaming a nurse came running out to see what all the commotion was all about.

Ma'am what happened? Asked the nurse as she got down on her knees to check on Randy.

Kylie was beyond pissed was this nurse being serious right now Randy was passed out on the floor and this nurse was acting like if it was nothing serious.

Are you kidding me my boyfriend got smashed in the head I come here to get help and while doing so he pass out. Do you not see the blood drenched onesie I am holding to his head? Asked Kylie trying not to slap the nurse as if she could anyways.

The nurse got up and pushed the button on the nearest wall for help. A group of nurses with a gurney followed by a doctor came running out. They carefully loaded Randy on the gurney and took off to the back with Kylie following behind them. Kylie just stood to the side and watched as they worked on Randy. After a bit they got Randy to come to and started asking him questions to find out what happened. Randy had a hard time answering questions because he was so overwhelmed by all the nurses around him so the doctor walked off and up to Kylie to ask her what had happened.

Hi Ms. Matthews can you tell us what happened to your boyfriend? Asked the doctor.

Sure my boyfriend was making his way to our son's nursery when my friend smashed a vase on his head thinking he was an intruder. Said Kylie.

Okay seeing as he was smashed on the head with a vase we are going to do a cat-scan to make sure there isn't any other injuries and he's going to need a few stitches. Said the doctor as he walked back to attend Randy.

Kylie knew she couldn't do much so she decided to sit in the waiting room while they worked on Randy. While she waited she decided to call Andi to check up on Logan and make sure he was okay. After a few rings Andi answered.

Hello. Said Andi as she answered.

Hey Andi it's me Kylie I was just checking up to see how Logan is doing? Asked Kylie.

He's fine and I'm okay thanks for asking. Said Andi as she let out a sigh.

Geez you don't have to be so snarky and I'm sorry okay. Said Kylie.

Snarky really Kylie you of all people. So how is Randy? Asked Andi.

I don't know they are still working on him but a vase really Andi couldn't you just have like I don't know body slammed him or something use of your karate moves. Said Kylie.

Do you really have to give me the third degree I already feel like shit as is it is okay. Said Andi.

I think I do you could have killed him. Said Kylie in anger.

I could have but I didn't okay and further more you are one to talk I mean you and Randy really and you did't bother to tell me but yet here you are lecturing me what a friend you are. Said Andi.

Kylie knew that Andi was right she no better a friend.

Look your right okay and we'll talk about it later. Said Kylie as the doctor came up to her.

You right are. Said Andi as she hung up

Kylie hung up and tossed her phone in her purse as she stood up to talk to the doctor.

So is everything okay? Asked Kylie.

Yeah the cat-scan came back clean. He is very lucky. You can come back and see him I'm going to draw up his discharge papers so we can get him out of here. Said the doctor as he led Kylie into Randy's room.

Kylie walked in and up to Randy as the doctor left to draw up Randy's discharge papers.

How are you feeling? Asked Kylie.

Okay just have a little headache. Said Randy as he took Kylie's hand in his.

Kylie pulled her hand out of Randy's grasp. She didn't want to be rude but she just didn't want it not now not ever.

Are you really going to do this Kylie. I love you and I know that you love me whether you want to admit it or not you do. I refuse to believe otherwise. Said Randy.

You don't know what I feel so just stop okay why can't you just accept it and let it go. I don't love you not now not ever it was just sex. All we have in common is Logan and that's it. Said Kylie as she turned away to wipe her tears away.

It wasn't just sex and I refuse to believe otherwise and I'm telling you right now I'm not giving up or letting go. Said Randy.

Kylie was growing frustrated and pissed. She knew what she was about to do next was going to hurt Randy but she had to if not Randy was going to drive her crazy.

When we get home I want you to leave don't call me don't look for me unless it has anything to do with Logan. I don't want you or need you. Said Kylie as she stormed out of the hospital room.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in with the discharge papers to sign. Randy signed them and walked out of the emergency room and hospital and to the car where Kylie was waiting for him. He got in and they took off. The silence in the car was tension filled and uncomfortable you could literally cut it with a knife. A while later they arrived at Kylie's place they got off and walked in. Randy grabbed his stuff and before headed out he grabbed Logan from Andi and held him tightly as his tears came pouring out.

Kylie just turned away because she couldn't handle seeing Randy cry. After a bit Randy handed Logan back to Andi. He turned and looked at Kylie who was still avoiding him like if he was sick or something. He turned back away and grabbed his stuff before leaving an envelope with a ticket and backstage pass for Raw on Monday.

There is a ticket and backstage pass for you for Raw Monday I hope that you go with Logan. I'll be waiting. Said Randy as he walked out and left closing the door behind him.

Andi was so confused by the whole situation. She was trying to figure it out.

Ummm what just happened Kylie? Asked Andi.

I don't want to talk about it not now okay just not now. Said Kylie as she took Logan from Andi and ran up to her room locking herself in there with Logan.

Kylie broke down crying as she held Logan. Of course she loved Randy , she loved him more then life itself but it just couldn't be not now not ever. He had a girlfriend and she wasn't going to be the cause of his girlfriend having a broken heart. She wasn't going to let history repeat itself. Kylie eventually cried herself to sleep.

...To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys this is just a filler chapter before the real stuff begins. I hope you guys like it and enjoy it. So unto the story.

It had been a few days since the whole incident with Randy and Kylie was like a walking zombie on auto-pilot. She'd go to work come home feed Logan and lock herself in her room with Logan. It was like the life had been sucked out of her. She even avoided Andi like the plague. Kylie practically shut herself off to the world.

Andi not being able to take it anymore , decided enough was enough , so she decided to confront Kylie as soon as she got home. A few hours later Kylie got home , as she went to grab Logan to head to her room Andi stopped her.

We have to talk and if I have to sit on you to talk well then so be it. I am tired of you walking around like a mindless zombie so let's have it. Said Andi as she stood her ground waiting for Kylie to talk.

Kylie just stood there mute not knowing what to say. Honestly she didn't want to talk about it but she knew that if she didn't Andi wouldn't leave her alone.

What do you want from me? Asked Kylie as she looked off past Andi.

What do I want from you , I want to know what the hell is going on. I mean what gives? Asked Andi.

Randy said he loves me. Said Kylie.

Wait what how does he love you if you guys just met or whatever? Asked Andi confused.

Do you remember that drunken one night stand that I told I had that resulted in Logan well I lied it wasn't a drunken one night stand. I got a ringside ticket for Monday Night RAW that day from a co-worker and I went. After Randy's match he sent a security guard for me. The security guard took me to Randy's RV to wait for him. One thing led to another and Randy and I had sex he had refused because I was a virgin so I seduced him in till he gave in. After that we parted ways until I found out I was pregnant. Then after Logan was born and you started questioning me about who his father was and that I needed to look for him I went and bought a ticket to Monday Night RAW. That supposed date that I told you I had was actually a lie I went to Monday Night RAW to see Randy to tell him about Logan but I found out that he had a girlfriend so I chickened out didn't tell him and took off. Then out of the blue he showed up because he wanted to know what I was going to tell him but I tried to play it off and tell him it was nothing but when he saw Logan he asked me if he was his and I told him no that I was watching him for a friend but he didn't believe me so I finally told him yes then we got into it and after that we had sex twice and that's when he said he loved me and you know the rest. Said Kylie as she dropped to the couch trying to catch her breath.

Andi was rendered speechless as she processed the massive bomb Kylie dropped on her all these mixed emotions ran through as she tried to make sense of it all.

So that one night stand that resulted in Logan wasn't a drunk one night stand like you said which you lied about and that so called date that you had really wasn't a date which you lied about again. I thought I was your friend but I guess I was wrong but as far as Randy goes I don't think he is lying about loving you. Said Andi in a sad withdrawn tone.

Andi you are my friend I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I couldn't take the risk of you knowing. Said Kylie.

What risk Kylie because I'm not not understanding. Said Andi.

Kylie knew that what she was about to say next was going to hurt Andi but she had to be truthful even if it hurt.

Your not necessarily good at keeping some secrets Andi you tend to spill the beans. Said Kylie.

Gee thanks Kylie it's nice to know how highly you think of me. That just goes to show how much you know. Said Andi.

Andi I'm sorry but I just couldn't take the risk okay and maybe your right I don't know much but I did what I felt was right. Said Kylie.

Well then I guess I have to do what's right , Josh asked me to move in with him so I'm going to take him up on it. Staying here any longer would be uncomfortable so you won't have to worry about me spilling the beans since I can't keep a secret. Said Andi.

Kylie felt really bad she didn't mean to hurt Andi or cause her to move out. Andi was her best friend and her son's godmother and heck her only friend really and was there for her when her parents disowned her and kicked her out. Kylie felt like utter crap what type of friend was she. If she was honest she didn't want Andi to move out but she had no right to stop her or ask her not to.

I know that I can say I am sorry until I'm blue in the face but it won't change the hurt I caused but I hope that you can forgive me down the line. You are my best friend and Logan's godmother and I don't want to lose that , shoot I don't want you to move out but I have no right to stop you Andi. I am going to miss you. Said Kylie as she wiped her tears away.

Little man is always going to be my godson that will never change but as far as our friendship goes I don't know if it will ever be the same only time will tell. Said Andi as she up and left after giving Logan a kiss on the forehead.

Kylie just completely broke down everything was falling apart around her. She was on this big never ending roller coaster ride hurting people first Randy and now Andi would it ever end she wondered. Kylie just felt so lonely now it was just her and Logan now. She made this mess and now she had to live in it she just had to hope it would all get better but boy was she wrong she had no idea what was to come.

It was going to be one hell of a bumpy ride that's for sure.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys sorry for finally updating my story. I have been dealing with some stuff but I am doing good now so onto chapter. 9 of A Night To Remember.

Randy continually kept staring at the door as he laced up his boots , he couldn't help but focus on the door it was like he was hypnotized by it waiting for Kylie to walk through the door with Logan in arms it had been days since he last saw Kylie and Logan and things had not ended well between them. Randy was determined to win Kylie over. He loved her and he wasn't going to give up even more so now that they had a son together. He knew that Kylie loved him just as much as he loved her , he felt it when they had sex he saw it in her eyes no matter how much she denied it even more so when she took him to the hospital after her roommate smashed him on the head with a vase.

Randy looked away from the door as he finished lacing up his boots and decided to do some warm up stretches to prepare for his match later in the night. He really hoped that Kylie would show he had this high hope that she would he just felt it.

Randy was so focused on his warm up stretches that he didn't even notice the incessant knocking on the door. It wasn't until a crew member stepped in that Randy was brought out of his focus and his warm up.

Sorry to bother you Mr. Orton but you have a visitor. Said the security guard.

Randy was happy because he thought that it was Kylie so he told the security guard to send the visitor in which the security guard did. When Randy jumped up to greet Kylie he found that it was his girlfriend Heather causing his smile to drop. He had been expecting it to be Kylie with Logan but instead it was Heather whom he honestly didn't want to see or be bothered with.

Hi baby aren't you happy to see me. Said Heather as she kissed Randy on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Randy pulled away and unwrapped Heather's arms from around his neck. He was pretty livid by Heather's unexpected visit and behavior. She had dumped him and now here she was kissing him acting like nothing ever happened and it pissed him off to the core.

What the fuck Heather a few days ago you dump my ass and tell me it's over and then you show up and kiss me acting like nothing happened what fucking game are you trying to play here? Asked Randy as he crossed his arms across his chest as he waited for Heather to answer.

I didn't mean it baby I'm sorry okay I love you and I don't want to lose you , you mean everything to me. I was being stupid and whatnot. Do you forgive me? Asked Heather as she stuck her bottom lip out hoping Randy would believe her.

Are you for real Heather did you honestly think that you could just show up here and apologize and think everything would be okay. I don't know what game your trying to play but it ain't going to fly with me. I can't do this back and forth shit with you or deal with your tantrums when you don't have your way. I'm too old for this shit and these games. Said Randy as he grabbed his black tape and wrapped up his wrists.

Randy couldn't believe this he was in a major problem here , this wasn't supposed to be going on. He couldn't have Heather her not when Kylie could pop up at any second he had to figure out how he was going to balance this and keep Heather and Kylie from seeing each other. As Randy was trying to figure out what he was going to do Heather took the liberty of straddling him which of course pissed him off shoving her to the floor flat on her ass.

What the fuck was that for Randy that fucking hurt asshole. Said Heather as she stood up dusting her ass off.

What do you mean what the fuck. Did you really think that I was going to be okay with you straddling me , like that was just going to work me up and put me in a good mood. You are incredible I mean really is that all you can think about is sex and think sex is going to make it all better. I swear I don't even know why I try. Said Randy as he walked out of his locker room.

Randy was just livid he couldn't believe the shit that was going on this wasn't supposed to happen at all things were just not going well for him at all. He walked by catering and ignored John who tried talking to him , he honestly didn't want to talk to anybody right now he just wanted to be the fuck alone was that to much to fucking ask.

He walked out to the parking lot area of the arena to see if Kylie had arrived he was anxious waiting to see her and see his son. Once in the parking area he walked up to the security guards and asked them if Kylie arrived.

Hey guys I know that your busy but I just wanted to know if a woman with a five month old baby boy pulled up? Asked Randy.

No man sorry it's just been the staff and the superstars pulling in would you like us to let you know when she gets her? Asked one of the security guards.

Yes that would be great she is a guest of mine that I invited so as soon as she gets here please let me know it's really important and when you do go to let me know just send for me tell who ever you send that my driver needs me that he is having issues with my bus as an excuse. Said Randy.

No problem will do. Said the security guard.

Randy turned back and made his way back into catering. He grabbed an energy drink and headed down to the ring to chill for a while. He jumped into the ring and sat down in the corner post as he drank his energy drink. He sat there trying to figure out how he was going to keep Heather and Kylie away from each other to avoid a disaster.

Randy was brought out of his thoughts by a towel hitting him on the head. As he was about to turn to yell at the person he realized it was John and cussed him out.

What the fuck was that for dude? Asked Randy.

That was for being a dick a while ago in catering. I don't know what the fuck is going on with you but it ain't my fault so don't get it out on me man. Said John.

Everything is just so fucked up right now. I'm like at a boiling point that anything will just tick me off. Even you're ugly mug and voice is getting on my nerves. Said Randy as he popped his neck.

Ugly my ass I'm fucking gorgeous and sexy might I add. Said John as he smoothed his crew cut back.

Fuck this I need to spar let's do this Cena. Said Randy as he jumped off the corner post and took his shirt off.

Are you sure you want to do this? Asked John as he took his shirt off too.

Yes I am sure , what are you afraid to get you're ass beat by me , the legend killer , the apex predator , the viper. Said Randy as he stretched against the ropes.

Nope I'm not afraid I'm just not going to go easy on you. Said John as he bounced up and down.

Who said I want easy. Easy is for pussies so show me what you got. Said Randy as he walked to the center of the ring standing toe to toe with John.

Don't say I didn't warn you. Said John as he grabbed Randy and put him in a head lock.

Randy elbowed John in the stomach and reversed their positions so that he had John in a headlock. John elbowed Randy in the stomach breaking the hold and flinging him against the ropes. As Randy came running back towards John , John ran and did his leaping shoulder block knocking Randy down flat on his back.

So that's how you want to do this huh John well get ready to get a dose of your own. Said Randy as he stood up and gave John a drop kick sending him down on his ass and back.

As John got up and ran towards Randy , Randy scooped him up and power slammed him.

Come on baby RKO his ass now. Said Heather as she walked up to the ring where Randy and John were sparring.

Randy lit up with anger and couldn't believe that Heather had the nerve to walk out to where he was and act like nothing had happened between them earlier backstage.

Are you fucking kidding me Heather I came out here to get away from you. Get it through you're thick skull I want to be left alone I don't want anything to do with you or you're damn ugly mug! Yelled Randy with venom not caring that people were there.

Randy had this day planned out and Heather was fucking it all up for him. For all he knew Kylie could show up at any moment and he didn't want Heather and her crossing paths again and shit going down.

Screw you Randy and you can kiss my ass because I ain't going anywhere. I know you want me gone because you're whore is going to be here and I want to meet her face to face and let her know that you are mine and I ain't letting you go. Said Heather with a smirk on her face.

What the hell are you talking about no one is coming and second she ain't a whore. Said Randy as his grip tightened on the ropes making his knuckles turn white.

Oh please Randy do you think I'm stupid. I hear the murmurs and I know that she is supposed to be here. Said Heather as she got up on the ring apron and in Randy's face.

What murmurs are you talking about? Have you lost you're damn mind? Asked Randy as he tried to hold himself back.

John's girlfriend and her sister were talking to the other girls and I over heard them talking about how you have been playing me like a fool and how you have planned to keep you're main girl and side piece here without us bumping into each other. Said Heather as she waited for Randy to say something.

Randy couldn't believe it he had trusted John and he couldn't believe John betrayed him like that. Randy was livid now and he was going to kick John's ass. He turned around and got in John's face who was now standing.

What the fuck man I confided in you , I trusted you and you ran you're mouth to you're fake tits air head girlfriend who can't keep a secret even if her life depended on it. Said Randy as he pushed John.

John snapped and pushed his forehead against Randy's forehead as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Don't you fucking dare disrespect my girl again. I swear I didn't know that she was going to tell anyone. Said John.

Give me a break John you know damn well that Nikki can't keep a secret even Brie herself told you that so feed that crap to someone else who is stupid enough to believe that. Said Randy as he pushed John's head back with his.

Fine I did tell her and knew she would open her mouth and say something but you have to understand mine and Nikki's relationship is based on trust and not keeping secrets from each other. Said John.

Really that's why you have yet to tell her that you dipped your dick into two strippers last year huh. Said Randy with a smirk on his face.

John could do nothing but stay quiet because he knew that what Randy said was the truth and it was something John had yet to tell Nikki and quite honestly he wasn't going to tell her.

You're going to tell Nikki aren't you to get even with me huh? Asked John in a worried tone.

No I'm not going to tell her because unlike you I know how to keep a secret and keep my word and promise. Said Randy as he unclenched his fists and dropped them to his sides.

He won't but I will I don't owe you anything. Said Heather with a big smile on her face.

At Heather's words Randy turned away from John and walked straight up to Heather and got up in her face clenching his fists again in seething anger and rage.

If you so much as open you're mouth and tell Nikki I promise you that I will end us for good and send you packing where you came from you're mom's two bedroom apartment. Said Randy with a serious burning fire in his eyes.

Heather's boldness dropped down a few notches at Randy's threat. She knew that he wasn't joking and that he meant every word he said. Heather would be damned if she lost everything she had gotten out of Randy so she decided to play nice and placate Randy.

I was just kidding baby I'm not going to say anything I promise. Said Heather as she leaned up and kissed Randy on the lips.

Randy didn't even respond or kiss Heather back. He pulled away got out of the ring and took off backstage to see if Kylie had arrived. He didn't have the time and care for Heather. To him at the moment he decided to act like she wasn't there and ignore her he had more important pressing matters to worry about and they didn't include Heather.

Randy made his way to the back entrance where the security guards were to ask them if Kylie arrived already.

Hey guys sorry for bothering you again I just wanted to know if my guest arrived? Asked Randy.

I'm sorry Randy but no she hasn't arrived yet. Only superstars , crew members and technicians have been coming and going. Said the security guard.

At those words Randy felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach he was still holding on to hope that she would be here she just had to. He wanted her and his son Logan , he's been missing them like crazy. He just wanted to see them is all.

Just as Randy turned to the security guard Heather popped up and wrapped her arms around Randy's arm to see what was going on.

Babe who are you looking for maybe I can help. I'm good at finding things. Said Heather as she leaned up and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek knowing very well who he was looking for and happy she didn't show up.

What is it with you and asking me who I am looking for. Can't I go off and talk to people without you assuming I'm looking for something. So to answer you're question no I wasn't looking for anything or anyone someone tried to break into my bus so I was asking the security guards if they saw anything. Said Randy as he pulled away from Heather and walked off to his locker room.

Heather knew he was lying out of his teeth but she wasn't going to push the topic and make him angry. It was the last thing she was going to risk doing and screwing everything up. So she left it alone and followed Randy to his locker room.

Randy really was not in the mood to deal with Heather or her antics his mind was on Kylie and Logan and hoping they would show up , he really had high hopes and he was going to keep his hopes up , he wasn't going to let anything dash it not John and especially not Heather.

Randy plopped down on the chair and opened up his suitcase going through it looking for a pair of trunks to wear for tonight.

So what are you just going to give me the silent treatment and cold shoulder all day? Asked Heather as she sat down next to Randy.

Randy wasn't in the mood so he opted not to answer Heather and just focused on putting his gear on since the show would be starting in under an hour.

Hello I'm talking to you. Said Heather as she snapped her fingers in Randy's face to get his attention.

Randy ignored her as he stood up walked around Heather and out of his locker room. He flipped his hood over covering his face so nobody would bother him as he made his way to his favorite secluded spot to be alone and warm up. Randy decided to stay there until his match came on which was the last match of the night.

Randy would walkout of his secluded spot to see if Kylie had arrived. As time ticked by Randy was losing more and more hope that Kylie would show shattering his heart more and more.

Pacing back and forth Randy lost track of time and that it was finally time for his match until John tapped him on the shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts.

She stood me up , she didn't come I left her tickets and backstage passes for tonight and she didn't come. Said Randy as he broke down.

Not to be an asshole but what did you expect? Did you think that you could have your cake and eat it too. Said John.

What's wrong with having my cake and eating it? Asked Randy as he leaned against the wall.

There are a lot of things wrong with that. I'm just going to throw out a few , let's see having to live life as the other woman , being viewed as a home wrecker , being a bed warmer when you need to have you're dick wet and having to settle with what she can get and be a dirty secret. Said John.

Randy knew John was right in everything he said but he loved both Heather and Kylie and he couldn't live without either of them.

But I love both , god why does it have to be so hard. Said Randy as he punched the wall.

It's not hard didn't you say that Kylie rejected you that she doesn't want to be with you. I'd say Kylie made the decision for you. Let her go move on and give your time and attention to Heather. Said John as he gave Randy a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

Randy knew it was going to be difficult to move on but he had to for his sake and his sanity. He decided to focus himself on Heather , Logan and career and back off and leave Kylie alone.

You're right I have to move on and I am , I'm going to just focus on Heather and my career. I need to fix my relationship and make things right with Heather. Said Randy as he pushed himself off the wall.

Good Heather loves you and she deserves better from you like you're love and undivided attention and I don't know do something romantic and special. Said John.

Before Randy could answer a frantic stage hand walked up to them and let them know that it was time for their match.

I have been looking all over the place for you guys. You guys were supposed to be out there already but since we couldn't find you we had to have a last minute diva's match while we located you guys. So let's go come on. Said the stage hand as he hurried them to the gorilla position.

Once at the gorilla position Randy made his way out first followed by John. They were just going back and forth and every chance Randy got he would look out into the crowd in hopes of seeing Kylie and Logan.

In his distraction of looking for Kylie and Logan Randy ended up getting AA'd and pinned for the win.

Randy rolled out out the ring and made his way to the back and into his locker room and walked up to Heather and gave her a passionate kiss.

Baby I promise from now on to be loyal , faithful , devoted and compassionate to you. I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you and treating you right. I love you Heather always and forever. Said Randy as he kissed her again.

Heather was utterly happy at Randy's change and was thankful to whoever or whatever got him and made him see the light. Now all she had to do was get Randy to propose to her and make it official. She had it all planned out what she was going to do to sink her claws into him and his money to where he couldn't get her claws out of him. All she saw was dollar signs in front of her.

Thank you babe I love you and I too promise to be all about you and to be a better person and most off all treat you better. Said Heather as she leaned in and kissed him.

Babe would you do me the honor of moving in with me and making the house our own? You can decorate it any way you want. Said Randy hoping Heather would say yes.

Yes baby of course I'll move in. When we get back home I'll go to my condo and pack up my stuff. Said Heather with a big smile on her face.

Technically the condo was Randy's he had gotten it for her so that they could have sex and do what they wanted without Heather's mom walking in on them.

So since I'm moving in with you what are you going to do with the condo? Asked Heather.

I am going to put it on the market or I could pass it to you're mom. Said Randy.

That would be great she would totally love that especially now that she got her lease terminated and given thirty days to move out. Said Heather.

Why what happened? Asked Randy as he sat down and untied his wrestling boots.

Honestly I don't know she wouldn't tell me. I guess that she doesn't want to worry me. Said Heather.

Heather knew she was lying. She couldn't tell Randy that her mother's lease got terminated because she got caught selling prescription pills out of her apartment. Something she knew her mother was going to keep doing even if she moved in to Randy's condo. Selling prescription pills was her means of making money.

She would be out of her mind if she told Randy the truth and risk losing everything she got. Heather knew that she would have to make sure that Randy never found out the truth and make sure her mother was careful not to get caught again. She would eventually come up with a plan but for right now she was going to focus on Randy and getting that ring on her finger.

Okay babe I'm ready. Said Randy as he stood up and grabbed his suitcase and backpack.

That was fast but I'm not complaining babe let's go. Said Heather as she took Randy's hand in her's.

They made their way out of the arena and on to Randy's bus. Once on the bus Randy put his things away and grabbed a bottle of champagne from the fridge and two champagne glasses. He popped the cork out of the champagne and served himself and Heather some champagne.

A toast to us and to the start of our new life together. Said Randy as he clinked his glass with Heather's.

Yes to us babe and our future together. Said Heather as she clinked her glass with Randy's.

Once they finished having their champagne Randy lifted up Heather allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he made his way with her to back of his bus and into his room closing the revolving door behind him.

Once in his room he dropped Heather on the bed and got between her legs as leaned down and kissed her.

Why did you bring me into your room? Asked Heather.

To make me happy. Said Randy as he took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

They spent all night having dirty nasty sex sparking their relationship back to life and their romance back on track and starting anew.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter. 10

It had been several weeks since Randy made his decision to move on and since then he had been avoiding Kylie whenever he could come down t o see Logan even though there were times that he hoped and wanted to see her but pushed it away which made things easier for Randy and helped his relationship with Heather be in a good place. They didn't fight anymore and even so much as he went and asked her to move in with him which she said yes to and moved in with him. So all in all he couldn't be happier at least that is what he told himself in hopes to convince himself as well as looking at engagement rings to propose to her hoping to take the next step in his relationship with Heather and making it official and showing that he was moving on to put Kylie at ease.

Randy was brought out of his thoughts by Kylie yelling goodbye to Andi and getting in her car and leaving. He couldn't help but stare at her and fight the impulse he had to walk out of his car walk up to her and kiss her. He shook those thoughts away and cussed at himself for letting himself think those thoughts.

Once Kylie pulled around the corner Randy got off of his car grabbed the bags from the back seat and made his way to Kylie's and Andi's house. Once at the door he rang the door bell as he waited for Andi to come and open the door. A few seconds later Andi opened the door with Logan in arms and let Randy in closing the door behind them.

I truly and honestly didn't think that you were going to come since you haven't come around these last two weeks. Said Andi as she adjusted Logan on her side.

These past two weeks were hectic I had to do a whole of media work and meet and greets for the WWE. I am lucky I got these days off. Said Randy as he put the bags down and grabbed Logan from Andi.

There was no way in hell that he was going to tell Andi that he spent these past two weeks with his girlfriend soon to be fiancee fucking their brains out like jack rabbits. He knew that Andi being Kylie's best friend she would tell Kylie and he didn't want Kylie thinking that he was trying to rub it in her face that he was just doing what she wanted him to do to make her feel guilty.

Ummm not to be nosey don't you think that Logan is too little for Victoria Secret? Asked Andi with peaked interest.

Oh the Victoria Secret bags are for Kylie. The day that you smashed my head with the vase I may or may not have ripped Kylie's favorite bra during foreplay. Said Randy as his cheeks turned all shades of red.

Ahhh so you are one of this guys , my boyfriend is the same way. Said Andi as she sat down on the couch.

Ummm okay. Said Randy as he pulled out the stuffed bear out of the bag and handed it to Logan trying not to show how uncomfortable he was with Andi's openness with him.

Sorry to much information I know but anyways you are my godson's father which oddly enough I am still taking in. Said Andi who was still shocked and processing it.

Yeah Kylie didn't tell you I'm Logan's father? Asked Randy thrown off guard.

No she didn't tell me until just recently. She told me that she didn't know who Logan's father was. She told me that she had a drunken one night stand and never got the guys name and stupid me believed her. Said Andi as she felt herself getting pissed off again.

At that revelation Randy started to realize that maybe he didn't know Kylie after all like he thought he did that maybe Heather was right that Kylie only bedded him to brag to her friends but yet there was a part of him that didn't believe that , that there was no way Kylie would do that to him yet he felt all these sorts of emotions , anger , hurt , sadness and just plain and utterly confused.

I thought I knew her I even defended her but it was all lies I mean they have to be but the sex her behavior at the hospital and when he got back just doesn't make sense. Damn it I am so stupid and just don't know what to believe. Said Randy as he tried to calm down and keep all is mixed emotions in check.

Your not the only one who thought they knew Kylie. I thought that she was my friend but boy was I wrong. But I can assure you that Kylie isn't a bragger if anything she hates those types of people. Said Andi who was adamant that Kylie would never do something like that.

She never loved me or maybe she does I don't know but she tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen , but still in a way I want to believe that she does but you know what I am glad my friend knocked some sense into me. I would have sat there looking like a pathetic fool begging and pleading with her to give us a chance. Said Randy as he shifted Logan on his lap.

Actually I can assure you that Kylie does love you she is just being stubborn. Said Andi with assurance in her voice.

How can you be so sure? Asked Randy a bit curious and hopeful.

Well the day that you guys got back from the hospital and she sent you away she grabbed Logan and locked herself away with Logan in her room for days. Kylie would only come out to eat , go to work and then back to her room until I confronted her. She admitted to me that she does love you but that you guys can't be because you have a girlfriend and the fact that she might be seeing someone. Said Andi.

As much as it stings hearing that I wish her nothing but the best and that she is happy. Kylie deserves it. Hopefully we can be friends in the future and co-parent Logan together. Said Randy with optimism.

So what you aren't going to try to fight for her or anything? Asked Andi.

No Andi I'm not. I'm not going to waste my time only for her to just continuously reject me and hurt me. Said Randy.

Before Andi could answer Logan started crying and getting fussy. Randy let out a breath of relief because he didn't want to talk about Kylie or anything that had to do with her anymore.

Is he okay? Asked Randy concerned.

Yeah he is fine that is his hungry cry. He eats baby food so if you want to feed him you can. Said Andi as she led Randy into the kitchen with Logan.

Here let me put him in his highchair. Said Andi as she took Logan from Randy and buckled him in his high chair.

So um does Logan have a baby food that he prefers so I can bring some when I come for my next visit? Asked Randy as he put Logan's bib on that was on the table next to Logan's high chair.

He actually has quite a few. He likes smashed peas , sweet potatoes , carrots , banana , and squash oh and vegetable medley. Said Andi as she pulled out a sweet potato baby food and baby spoon that she handed to Randy.

Okay I got it and I will be sure to bring that when I come down next time. Said Randy as he opened the baby food and proceeded to feed Logan.

I should probably warn you that Logan is a messy eater and well tends to get baby food all over the place and on the person who feeds him. I can't count the number of times that I have had to change my shirt every time I have fed him as well as bathe him so good luck. Said Andi as she stepped as far away as possible from Logan and Randy so she wouldn't get caught in the crosshairs hairs of Logan's messy feeding.

Good to know. Luckily I brought myself some extra clothes. Said Randy as he scooped a little bit of Logan's baby food on the spoon and brought it up to Logan's mouth.

Logan took the first spoon of baby food without a problem. It was after the first spoon that things went haywire. Logan would take the first bit of baby food but would then slap away the rest getting it on Randy and on his highchair table. Things went on like this for the past hour until Logan was full and didn't want anymore leaving Randy covered in baby food on his face , shirt and arms.

You weren't kidding when you said that Logan makes a mess. It looks like wasted more baby food then he ate. Said Randy as he got up and put Logan's baby bowl and spoon in the sink.

So do you want to bathe Logan first or do you want to shower first and then bathe Logan? Asked Andi as she unbuckled Logan and took him out of his highchair.

I'll just wipe myself down and bathe Logan then I'll shower myself down and change because I want to enjoy being with Logan as much as I can because I won't be able to see Logan for a few weeks since I've been booked up to do more media work but overseas this time to promote our upcoming European tour. Said Randy as he put the towel down and took Logan from Andi.

Okay then follow me upstairs to Logan's nursery to get everything together for his bath. Said Andi as she made her way upstairs with Randy following right behind her with Logan in his arms.

Randy never really got a good view of Logan's nursery until now. The times he would come into Logan's nursery was to put him down for bed at night with the only light being his night light.

So I know that you have never been up here in the times you have been here so I am going to show you where everything is so when I am not here to help you'll be able to handle it on you're own. Said Andi as she opened Logan's nursery closet and pulled out his baby tub.

What do you mean when you're not here? Asked Randy freaking out.

Well um my work schedule has been changed , starting next week I will be working from morning until late noon time plus in two weeks time I'm moving out. My boyfriend asked me to move in and I said yes. I already have some of my things already packed. Said Andi as she took out Logan's baby shampoo and baby body wash along with his baby wash cloths.

Does Kylie know about you're schedule change or that you are moving out? Asked Randy as he shifted Logan over to his other arm.

Yeah she knows I told her that when we had our falling out. It's been very uncomfortable lately being around each other so much so that I have been avoiding her as much as I can. We only talk when it comes to Logan , we may have our differences but Logan is my godson and I am not going to take it out on him. He is innocent in all of this and he shouldn't have to pay the price for it. Said Andi as she took out pajamas , a onesie and diaper for Logan.

Randy had no idea that things were bad between Kylie and Andi. He felt bad because he knew that he had some fault in their falling out , if he hadn't shown up looking for Kylie this never would have happened but at the same time he didn't regret it because he got to meet his son and be apart of his life.

I know what you are thinking and I can assure you that it is not your fault that Kylie and I had our falling out. With or without you being around it would have happened anyway. Said Andi as she led Randy into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Andi turned on the tub water and waited for the water temperature to set. While she waited for the water to warm up she laid out Logan's shampoo , baby body wash , and baby wash cloths. Finally after the water got warm enough Andi put Logan's baby tub into the bathtub and filled it half way turning off the water.

Okay Randy are you ready to bathe Logan now? Asked Andi as she took Logan from Randy and undressed him taking off his diaper as well.

Yeah I am. Are you going to stay in here with me right to guide me through this? Asked Randy.

Of course but after this you are going solo. I promise that it isn't as hard as it seems plus Logan is really good when it comes to bathing him. He loves to be in water , though he does kick his feet to splash the water around but not enough to make a mess or get you wet. Said Andi as she handed Logan to Randy who got down on his knee's and gently laid Logan down in his baby tub.

Randy scooped up as much water as he could in his hand and poured it over Logan's head to wet his hair , so he could lather it with shampoo. As Randy sat there wetting Logan's hair Logan splashed the water with his hands and feet as he let out giggles.

It seemed like everything was coming naturally to Randy bathing Logan. He grabbed Logan's baby shampoo and poured a little bit in his hand and lathered it in Logan's hair from back to front , as well as the back of his ears.

Wow you are a pro at this are you sure you've never done this before? Asked Andi as she leaned against the door frame of the bathroom entrance.

Nope I have never done this before I'm just going by what I picked up from books as well as my sister who has two kids of her own. Don't be fooled though I am freaking out in the inside that I might do something wrong. Said Randy as he washed out the baby shampoo from Logan's hair.

It's okay to be nervous and to freak out. You should have seen Kylie at the beginning she was having constant meltdowns when she would do something wrong like putting on his diaper backwards or finding the right water temperature to bathe him in or trying to figure out why he was crying so much so it caused her to have postpartum depression. Said Andi.

Randy had no idea that Kylie was struggling with Logan let alone that she had suffered from postpartum depression and meltdowns. He thought that she had her parents support and help but obviously he was wrong. The good thing though was that she had Andi to help her so she wasn't going it alone and had a helping hand in Andi despite their falling out.

So you are telling me that Kylie struggled with Logan and was on her own. Her parents didn't help her at all with Logan? Asked Randy as he lathered Logan's body down.

Her parents yeah right , they are stuck up rich assholes. Yeah Kylie comes from money but unlike her parents she is humble and doesn't care about money. But like I was saying they are dicks who disowned and disinherited Kylie when she went to them and told them she was pregnant. They cut her off and left her on her own to take care of herself and Logan. Said Andi as she felt herself getting pissed just thinking and mentioning Kylie's asshole parents.

Randy was at a loss for words at hearing that Kylie's parents turned their back on her and left her to fend for herself and Logan. Randy could only imagine the struggle that Kylie went through to provide for herself and Logan. He couldn't help but admire and respect Kylie for her strength , tenacity and determination to be a hard working single mother.

I can't believe that her parents turned their back on her when she needed them the most. How did she manage to get this far on her own? Asked Randy as he rinsed off the baby body wash of off Logan's body.

It wasn't easy she struggled a lot I mean she worked two jobs while pregnant and in one of those jobs her and I met and seeing how she was struggling I came up with the idea for us to get a place together so that we could help each other out. It was hard but we made it work to where I could stay home and be a housewife and take care of Logan for her while she worked. So despite being in a good place now she is still working two jobs only because one provides her with the health insurance she needs for Logan and the other to cover the costs and expenses that the health insurance doesn't cover. Said Andi as she handed Randy Logan's baby towel to wrap him up in.

Randy took the baby towel from Andi and wrapped Logan in it as he followed Andi into Logan's nursery. Once in Logan's nursery Randy laid him down on his changing table and dried him off. He then grabbed the diaper next to the changing table and put it on Logan after that Randy rubbed baby lotion on Logan's arms , legs , tummy , back and face. Once he finished putting baby lotion on Logan Randy put on his onesie and footy pajamas. After he was done dressing him Randy picked Logan up and followed Andi out of the nursery and downstairs to the living room and sat down on the couch with Logan in arms.

While I was dressing Logan I got to thinking that I could open an account and put Kylie's name on it along with Logan's and make a monthly deposit. I'll have it set up as child support which it is and I will have an automatic transfer set up so that six thousand dollars will be transferred at the beginning of every month , so that Kylie can use it for herself and Logan for whatever they need. Said Randy.

That would be great it would totally help Kylie out a lot , but she might not accept it. I know Kylie and she is very stubborn so even if she does refuse it set it up anyway I can be very persuasive and convincing and if not I could always guilt trip her with Logan. When it comes to my godson she can never say no. Said Andi.

Hopefully it works you know because even though we weren't meant to be her and Logan are my priority. My parents raised me to be a man and to man up and to take responsibility for my actions and I intend to do that regardless of whether or not she wants my help. Said Randy as he adjusted Logan on his lap.

Before Andi could respond there was a knock at the front door so Andi got up and opened the door finding her boyfriend Josh standing there with a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

Hey babe what are you doing here I thought that you were getting out late tonight. Said Andi as she took the roses from Josh letting him in closing the door behind them.

Well I did an amazing job on my presentation so my boss let me out early so I figured that I would come over here and spend the day with you and oh I don't know maybe the night with you. Said Josh as he came face to face with Randy who was sitting on the couch with Logan on his lap.

Yes and yes to both baby. We haven't spent time together lately. Said Andi as she put the roses in a vase.

Um I didn't know you had company babe , I should probably leave. Said Josh as he went to turn to leave.

Wait no babe it's not what you think , this is Randy Logan's father it's his visitation time with Logan so that's why he is here. Said Andi.

Oh okay. Hi Randy nice to meet you I'm Josh Andi's boyfriend Kylie never mentioned you in the time I've known her. Said Josh as he shook Randy's hand.

Babe it's complicated and it's Kylie's and Randy's business , if they wanted us to know they would have told us. Randy I am so sorry about that. Said Andi as she sat down in the love seat with Josh.

It's okay Andi don't worry about it and Josh to be honest I didn't know about Logan until recently but I'm sure Kylie had her reasons for not telling me. Said Randy.

So Randy what do you do for a living? Asked Josh as he put his hand on Andi's thigh.

I am a professional wrestler , my job takes me all over the place and overseas as well. Said Randy.

What like UFC or something? Asked Josh as Andi elbowed him in his ribs.

No more like the WWE I grew up in the wrestling business , I am a third generation superstar. I go by many in ring names , like the legend killer , the apex predator and just recently the viper. Said Randy as he gave Logan his pacifier.

Wait the viper! so you are who Andi is always talking about. She is always going on about how hot you are and how you can RKO her anytime you want. She even goes around calling herself the viperess. Said Josh.

Andi felt her face go all sorts of red and her cheeks get warm. She turned to her side and smacked Josh on the chest for putting her on the spot like that. If Andi wanted Randy to know that stuff she would have told him that herself.

Randy wasn't bothered if anything he found it flattering. Throughout his whole career women always threw themselves at him but he didn't complain because he liked it and sometimes they led to one night hookups which he couldn't say no to. If he was honest with himself he was a man whore , there was't any town where he could say he hadn't hooked up with ring rats. Sometimes he would run into the same girls and end up in bed with them. But as his career grew and his boss kept giving him earfuls of lectures he slowed down his promiscuity and stopped hooking up around with girls until he laid eyes on Kylie and that one night they shared. That night left Randy reeling with all sorts of emotions that he went back to having one night hookups trying to recreate that moment that he had with Kylie. No matter how many women he slept with he just couldn't recreate that moment so he stopped and settled with Heather. In some ways she reminded him of Kylie so she was better then nothing.

Randy I am so sorry you weren't supposed to know any of that. I told Josh all that in confidence and I was just kidding , it was just a fangirl spur of the moment type of thing. I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable being around me or make you think different of me. Said Andi hoping that Randy believed her.

It's okay Andi don't worry about it , I actually find it flattering and quite cute. It's good to know that you are a fan of mine , I tell you what I will hook you Josh up with some wrestling tickets and some backstage passes to an upcoming Monday Night RAW we are having in Miami. I will send them to you in the mail and they will be ringside tickets so that you can see all the action up close. Said Randy.

Are you serious you have no idea how bad I have been wanting to go to a WWE event. Thank you so much Randy I really appreciate it , I promise that Josh and I will be there and that we will be cheering you on regardless of the fact that you are playing the bad guy right now. Said Andi.

Awesome I will be sure to look out for you guys in the front row , but I won't be able to acknowledge you guys in a friendly way so I will more then likely be a douche to you guys that way you'll know that I noticed you guys. Said Randy as Logan started to yawn and get fussy.

Well it looks like little man is hungry and ready for bed. Said Andi as she got up from the love seat and made her way into the kitchen.

Can I feed Logan and put him down for bed? Asked Randy as he followed Andi into the kitchen.

Of course you can he is your son after all. Said Andi as she fixed Logan's bottle and handed it to Randy who took it.

Randy walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs into Logan's nursery where he sat down in the rocking chair. He grabbed Logan's bib from the arm rest of the rocking chair and put it on Logan , he then gave Logan his bottle which he latched on to.

Randy sat there rocking back and forth as he hummed a lullaby to Logan as he started drifting off to sleep. Randy couldn't help but notice that Logan had mixed features of him and Kylie leaving no doubt that he was their son , a baby they made out of love despite not realizing that it was love at first sight when they met for the first time.

Mommy and I may not be together but I promise that I will always be here for you and your mom no matter what. I promise to keep you safe to protect you and always put you first and be in your life as much as I can. I will be the best dad I can be baby boy. Said Randy as he kissed Logan on the forehead and laid him down in his crib covering him with the blanket.

Once Randy was dome putting Logan down for bed he grabbed the baby monitor shut the light off turned on the night light and walked out of Logan's nursery closing the door behind him as he made his way down the stairs to where Andi was and handed her the baby monitor.

Well I'm going to head out now thanks for letting me spend time with my son. Josh it was nice meeting you. Said Randy as he shook Josh's hand.

You don't have to thank me you have every right to see you're son Randy , also thank you for the tickets and backstage passes to the upcoming WWE Monday Night RAW. Said Andi as she walked Randy to the the door.

Your welcome Andi as soon as I step into my hotel room I will get the tickets and backstage passes together and have them sent to you tonight so you can get them by tomorrow afternoon. Said Randy as he walked out of the house and to his car with Andi following behind him.

Great I can't wait , so you'll call me to let me know when you will be able to come back down again to see Logan again right? Asked Andi.

Yeah I will call you to let you know when I will be coming down hopefully it's soon or I will just cut my European media short if my bosses let me. Said Randy as he got into his car put his seatbelt on and turned on his car.

Okay then I will be waiting for your call have a safe trip and see you soon. Said Andi as she waved goodbye to Randy.

Randy pulled out of the driveway and left as he anticipated his next visit with Logan , not realizing that this visit was his last visit he was ever going to have with Logan let alone ever see him again.

TBC...


End file.
